Skazany na Sasuke
by mechalice
Summary: O tym jakie niebezpieczne jest podpisywanie dokumentów, szczególnie jeżeli w domu twojego wuja  ceniącego przede wszystkim "hajs" i "rispekt"  pojawia się ogłuszony i zakneblowany Uchiha, co do którego twój wuj ma pewne szczególne plany...
1. Porwanie doskonałe

**Skoro w streszczeniu mam tak mało wyrazów do użycia, w sumie wyszło na to, że nie napisałam, o czym właściwie jest ten fick.  
„Skazany na Sasuke" pisze się u mnie na kompie od naprawdę strasznie długiego czasu, od takiegoż strasznie długiego czasu fabuła mu się nie zmieniła nawet o jotę – jest tylko mniej lub bardziej (raczej mniej) systematycznie dopisywany i publikowany na moim sweet blogassku (tak właściwie, to zdecydowanie więcej fictów znajduje się właśnie tam. :P) A opowiadanie to jest parodią, kompletnie niekanoniczną, w zamierzeniu zabawną i lekką. Jest też telenowelą, bo występuje duża ilość bohaterów (jak na mnie na serio duża. xD), a na plan pierwszy zdecydowanie wysuwa się wątek romansowy Sasuke x Neji. Ale to wszystko w wersji light, także nie ma się czego obawiać. ;) No, oprócz częstochowskich rymów i ogólnej dziwności. ;P  
(Ekhm, komenciki? ;D)**

**1.** „**Porwanie doskonałe"**

Nejiego obudził straszny hałas. Dźwięk nie należał jednak do typowych porannych odgłosów, które mogłyby obudzić każdego.  
Z początku budził go ptasi trel, odgłos prysznica kąpiącej się Hinaty, spuszczanie wody w toalecie piętro niżej, przekleństwa wuja, wracającego nad ranem, upuszczanie kluczy na wycieraczkę… Słowem cała masa wkurzających i całkiem głośnych dźwięków, które zaczął słyszeć dopiero po ubiegłorocznym pożarze domu, należącego do bocznej gałęzi klanu. Z powodu chwilowych kłopotów lokalowych (nietknięta przez ogień została tylko toaleta na parterze) został przeniesiony do głównej rezydencji, gdzie otrzymał stałe zakwaterowanie.  
Cóż, tym razem rzecz, która wyrwała go ze snu była zgoła innego rodzaju.

- Haha! – śmiech Hiashiego rozległ się w hallu.

Gdyby Neji mógł wyrazić szczerze swoją opinię i nie ryzykować utraty kilku zębów tudzież całej jego zacnej głowy z wypielęgnowanymi włosami, powiedziałby, że chichot głowy rodu Hyuuga brzmi jak silnik popsutego motocykla. Jednakże Neji bardzo cenił swoje zęby, a jeszcze bardziej swoje wymuskane ciemne, długie loki i ostatecznie zrezygnował z tego aspektu szczerości.

Rozległ się odgłos rzucanych byle jak dwóch par butów i czegoś ciężkiego. Brunet, siedzący już teraz na łóżku i w pełni rozbudzony, domyślał się, że był to odgłos rzucanego na podłogę kija baseballowego.

„Ulubiony kijaszek wujka – pomyślał Neji, rozpoczynając poranną toaletę. – _Shinigami 19. _Pewnie jak co noc miał dużo pracy i tylko czekać, aż trzeba będzie kupić nowy model z numerkiem 20"

_Shinigami_ był naprawdę głupią nazwą i chyba tylko jego wuj mógł wpaść na pomysł o tyle upiorny, o ile kretyński. Chociaż, jakby się głębiej zastanowić, to wyobraźnia Naruto, jeżeli chodzi o nazewnictwo jest bogatsza. Nie wspominając już o przezwiskach autorstwa Saia. Ale dla potrzeb tych rozważań pominął te dwa niezaprzeczalne przypadki.

- No co też, mówisz, Tsunade! Hahaha!

Zaciekawiony wypowiedzianym przed chwilą imieniem Neji zszedł do kuchni. Ale na pewno nie oczekiwał, że o piątej rano będzie miała miejsce taka sytuacja. O ileż się mylił, myśląc, że wuj rzuciłby swoim cennym kijem!

Wyżej wymieniony kawał solidnego drewna wisiał przytroczony do paska luźnych, dresowych spodni Hiashiego. Lekko zakrwawiona skórzana kurtka dyndała z jednego ze stołowych krzeseł. Reszta jego garderoby znajdowała się tam gdzie powinna. Gruby złoty łańcuch był dobrze widoczny na białej podkoszulce na ramiączkach, która jeszcze całkiem niedawno należała do Nejiego. Mężczyzna prezentował w niej swoją idealnie chudą klatę oraz całkowity brak na niej owłosienia.

Hiashi tak bardzo pragnął stać najlepszym szefem swojego gangu, że postanowił spróbować preparatu na porost włosów. Przegrzebał całą kosmetyczkę Hinaty i gdy znalazł coś, co miało w nazwie „owłosienie" nie omieszkał tego użyć. Rezultatem była depilacja doskonała jedynych trzech włosów na torsie i krótkotrwałe, acz bolesne uczulenie.

- Dzień dobry, pani hokage, wuju – skłonił się.

Kuchenna martwa natura składała się z olchowych szafek wypełnionych po brzegi różnymi rupieciami, stołu, kilku krzeseł, białej kuchenki i równie jasnej, choć lekko zabrudzonej malinowym sokiem, lodówki. No, oraz rzeczy nie do końca martwej, lecz nieprzytomnej, która znalazła się w tym pomieszczeniu po raz pierwszy i chyba nigdzie przedtem na świecie nie występowała w podobnej formie.  
Rzeczą tą był Sasuke Uchiha. Ale sam Sasuke nie był rzeczą nawet trochę interesującą (a tak naprawdę to rzeczą nie był w ogóle, ale Nejiemu jakoś udało się o tym zapomnieć) dla normalnych ludzi, do których z oczywistych powodów Neji nie zaliczał fanek sharinganowego chłopaczka. Ale zakneblowany, związany, zemdlony Uchiha już tak.

- Elo, Neji, mój ziomalski bratanku! - niewysoki mężczyzna przeczesał prawą dłonią swoje przylizane mocnym żelem włosy.

Nie chciał ich golić ze względów estetycznych, ale słyszał, że prawdziwy dresiarz ma prawo używać żelu. I Hiashi korzystał z tego prawa ile dusza zapragnie, a jedynym powodem, dla którego wpół zastygnięty żel nie zwisał niczym sople z jego włosów, był fakt, że w pobliskim sklepie opakowania tego kosmetyku były raczej niewielkie. Dzięki temu jego fryzura wyglądała raczej znośnie, choć nieco zbyt ekstrawagancko jak na faceta w średnim wieku.

- Heeej, Neji! - wykrzyknęła lekko podchmielona Tsunade.

Najwyraźniej musiała zostać zgarnięta przez Hiashiego podczas jej zwyczajowej rundki po pubach i kasynach. Ubrana w krótką, czerwoną sukienkę z dużym dekoltem niewątpliwie zrobiła ogromne wrażenie na starym Hyuudze, który widział ją wcześniej tylko w biurowym stroju.

Ale skąd sie tutaj wziął młody Uchiha?

- Wuju, co... - nie dokończył Neji, gdyż Sasuke oprzytomniał i zaczął wydawać cokolwiek dziwaczne odgłosy.

-Mmmnmmff! Mmmf! Mnnn! - wtrącił rozsądnie Sasuke w języku zakneblowanych więźniów, którzy niedawno odzyskali przytomność i jeszcze nie wiedzą, co się z nimi dzieje. Wypowiedź nie została niestety przez nikogo z obecnych zrozumiana, gdyż język ten był nauczany tylko w jednym z górskich klasztorów Kraju Wiatru.  
Ale niewątpliwie, gdyby w przytulnej, choć nieco zagraconej kuchni rezydencji klanu byakuganów, znalazł się uczony mnich i (po zwyczajowym narzekaniu na zły szyk gramatyczny i brak odpowiedniego akcentu na "f") zechciał przetłumaczyć jego wypowiedź na mowę zrozumiałą dla istot ludzkich, brzmiałaby ona mniej więcej jak:

"O cholera! Zostawiłem czajnik na gazie! Cały dom mi się sfajczy!"  
Oczywiście, jeżeli uznamy, że ów mnich lubi sobie poużywać współczesnego żargonu.

Szybkie uderzenie kijem w potylicę załatwiło sprawę gadatliwego chłopaka. Pijana Tsunade zachichotała.

- Siadaj, ziom – powiedział Hiashi, kładąc z pietyzmem _Shinigami 19_ koło krzesła.

- Wuju, co robi tutaj młody Uchiha? – zapytał zaciekawiony Neji, wygładzając mankiety swojej koszuli.

- Haha! Bratanku, słuchaj, nasz klan musi być najbardziej zajebistym i ziomalskim w naszym city, inaczej siara.

- I co z tym?

- Ziomuś, czaisz, że niektóre gostki myślą, że Uchihowie mają większy rispekt?

- I dlatego porwałeś ostatniego Uchihę? - spytał długowłosy, zezując na hokage, która już zaczęła przeszukiwać szafki.

- No – Hiashi zaprezentował w uśmiechu nawet swoje dziąsła. - Jak Hinata się z nim hajtnie, to będziemy mieli hajsu jak lodu i ziomalską willę za free.

„Hajsu" i tak mieli pod dostatkiem, ale wuj Nejiego nawet na torturach nie przyznałby się, że chodzi mu głównie o poważanie w tej części miasta. Znając jego słownictwo, to był chyba… „rispekt na dzielni"?

- A co z jego starszym bratem?

- Pieprzony kujon! Do Angolów se pojechał i myśli, że jak na zmywaku siedzi w Londynie, to taki z niego ziom! Takie zachowanie nie jest w porzo.

„Ach, rozumiem, rozumiem… Wujek już się zdenerwował" – Neji niespokojnie postukał paznokciami o blat stołu.

- To siara, tak? – upewnił się, spoglądając na mniej szlachetną część ciała szefowej Konohy, wystającą zza drzwi kredensu.

- Jeszcze jak, ziom! – wydarł się szczerze przerażony Hiashi. – A tak właściwie, stary, to wykminiłem to wczoraj na dysce, gdy zarywałem lachony.

Na chwilę Nejiemu zabrakło słów i oddechu. Uchiha na dyskotece? Ta niezbyt udana podróbka romantyka z pseudometalowym czarnym płaszczem do kostek? A oprócz tego jego wujek podrywający dziewczyny? Czy to był jakiś koszmar?

- Uchiha był… na dysce? – zdziwienie wyraźnie przebijało przez ton jego głosu.

- Co ty pieprzysz, ziomal! – ostry głos szybko pozbawił złudzeń młodego Hyuugę. - Wylukałem go, jak se wyszedłem razem z Tsunade. No nie, bejbe? – pociągnął blondynkę, przetrząsającą którąś z górnych szafek tak, że usiadła mu na kolanach. W ręce trzymała puszkę piwa, które jakimś cudem ostało się kuchni.

– No i se wyczaiłem, że skoro moja foczka to hokage, to od razu podpiszemy akt ślubu i będzie git. Neji, sprawdź, czy Sasuke jeszcze nie wykitował i połóż go u siebie. A my, bejbe, pójdziemy do mnie. Pod łóżkiem mam całkiem sporo browaru.


	2. Niebiańskie ocknienie

**2. „Niebiańskie ocknienie"**

„Och, no świetnie…" rzekł w myślach Neji, ciągnąc swojego gościa po schodach w taki sposób, żeby jego głowa stukała o każdy ich stopień. „Właśnie zostałem niańką dla najbardziej pokręconego i najbardziej pożądanego przez kobiety chłopaka w osadzie."

Oczywiście Neji przesadzał (ale tylko trochę). Konoha skupiała w swoich granicach tak wiele indywiduów, że młody Uchiha i jego wierszoklecka pasja nie wyróżniały się zanadto swoją dziwacznością. W końcu nie on jedyny pisał kiepskie rymowanki i był przekonany o swojej wielkości i Talencie właśnie przez duże „T" (czasem rozszerzanym przez Uchihę jako Talent-Który-Zdarza-Się-Raz-Na-Epokę. Nazwa się nie przyjęła.).

Rzucił Sasuke na łóżko, które głośno jęknęło w ramach protestu. Atletyczne ciało Uchihy ważyło swoje. Był zbudowany tak perfekcyjnie, że nawet Adonis mógłby pozazdrościć mu ukształtowania ciała, a kobiety dostawały na samo jego wspomnienie kociokwiku.

Jeśli o to chodzi, kociokwik był dość interesującym zjawiskiem socjologicznym i źródłem zysku dla osób robiących zakłady. Sam Neji wygrał niedawno 250 ryo, obstawiając, że Sasuke nie da rady zwiać przed zdeterminowaną Sakurą. A jak wynika z długoletnich badań profesora nadzwyczajnego Naruto Uzumakiego, stan ten wyraża się najczęściej przez wykrzykiwanie kilku przemieszanych ze sobą fraz pokroju: „Kyaah! Sasuke-kuuun! Umów się ze mną!". Dotyka on najczęściej kobiety w każdym wieku, ale najgroźniej objawia się u dziewcząt od 11 do 17, a stopniowo zanika po 60 roku życia (por. Naruto Uzumaki Autobiografia:_ Aby zostać hokage! Drużyna 7: Kakashi, Sasuke i Sakura; misje i czas wolny _t1 i t2, Konoha, 2007).

Kilkoma ruchami noża zamkniętego w eleganckim szwajcarskim scyzoryku Neji pozbawił Sasuke więzów na nogach. Knebel musiał mu wypaść gdzieś podczas wciągania po schodach. Po krótkim namyśle jedną z jego rąk przywiązał do nogi mebla, żeby Sasuke nie mógł uciec.

- Uchiha, Uchiha - niezbyt delikatnie klepał go po policzkach, usiłując przywrócić przytomność osobnikowi, wygniatającemu jego własną poduszkę. Nie musiał czekać zbyt długo.

- Ach… - westchnienie rozległo się w sypialni. – Cóż to za anioł z łoża kwiatów mię budzi? – Zaciśnięcie palców na gładkich włosach Hyuugi i gwałtowne otwarcie ciemnych oczu.

Sztywne, hebanowe włosy z postrzępioną grzywką opadały Sasuke na blade czoło. Twarz miał ostrą, trójkątną i dość duże, błyszczące czernią oczy. Ubrany był w swój długi, jesienny płaszcz. Neji nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego miał na sobie akurat ten strój – wrzesień jak wrzesień, ale było jeszcze całkiem ciepło.

- Neji – odpowiedział twardo chłopak, wyrywając kitkę z rąk tego pokręconego Uchihy.

- Neji, kobieto przekorna. Ach, kochaj mię, kochaj! Całuj mię, ach! całuj! Złóżże pocałunek twemi usta różanemi na me zimne, zwiędłe war… - Zmieszany członek klanu Hyuuga przytknął Sasuke do ust szklankę z wodą, przerywając przydługą litanię.

- Pij. I tak na przyszłość, Uchiha, nie jestem kobietą.

- Nie jestem kobietą? – niezbyt bystro powtórzył nie do końca rozbudzony Sasuke.

- Ty też nie.

Sasuke rozejrzał się po pokoju, w którym obaj się znajdowali. Był dosyć zwyczajny, ale jak na pokój zamieszkany przez kogoś, nie miał za wiele mebli. Ot łóżko, szafa, mata na podłodze i półka na książki. Co dziwne, nie zwrócił uwagi na całkiem sporą toaletkę z ogromnym przesuwnym lustrem, ale takie szczegóły nie miały chwilowo żadnego znaczenia.

Anioł. Prawdziwy, piękny, androgeniczny anioł siedział przy nim na łóżku i przed chwilą podał mu szklankę wody. Długie, swobodnie związane włosy spadały na plecy, a kilka kosmyków wiło się przy obojczyku chłopaka. Sasuke był zachwycony tym, w jak cudowny sposób ich ciemna barwa kontrastuje z cerą o odcieniu biszkoptu. Piękno i wdzięk. Z perspektywy Sasuke siedzącego na łóżku, wyglądał na istotę jeszcze bardziej idealną, niż zdawało mu się dawniej (gdy po raz pierwszy zakupił kalendarz reklamowy bielizny z fotografiami Nejiego).

- Uchiha... - zaczął Neji cichym głosem.

Właściwie to Hyuudze było żal chłopaka. Ostatecznie nie wyrządził mu żadnej krzywdy. Ot, kilka razy miał przez niego depresję, gdy dowiadywał się, że niektóre dziewczyny uważają, że Sasuke to „ciacho". A to przecież nie Sasuke a Neji spędzał tyle czasu na dbaniu o siebie! Tysiące ryo wydanych na kosmetyki do twarzy, do włosów, perfumy... A nagle ta głupia Tenten mówi: „O jaa! Sasuke to chodzący seks!".  
Jego ego długo nie mogło się po tym podnieść, udał się nawet na terapię do Naruto. Przeszło mu dopiero, gdy usłyszał, jak Gaara w odwiedzinach w wiosce rzekł szeptem do Lee, że Neji ma fajny tyłek.  
Ale tak w gruncie rzeczy nikomu nie życzył małżeństwa z Hinatą, nawet swemu rywalowi.

- Uchiha, czy wiesz, po co tu jesteś?

- Aniele, uwiodłeś mnie i porwałeś do siebie, chcąc uczynić ze mnie swego niewolnika w niebie?

- Nie, to nie to. Mógłbyś już sobie darować, Uchiha. Zachowujesz się, jakbyś był po lobotomii.

Sasuke zamilknął.

- Ty i moja kuzynka… macie wziąć ślub.

- Och, Hinata? – rzekł przytomniej Sasuke.

- Dzisiaj – dodał po chwili Neji.

Sasuke zagapił się na ścianę. Przez jego jeden błąd, popełniony w zeszłym roku musi tak surowo zapłacić. Hiashi wie, jak „uprzyjemnić" życie swoim wrogom. Hinata była dla niego zbyt delikatna, zbyt wrażliwa, że Uchiha, nawet niechcący, na pewno by jej coś zrobił. Albo nie jej, a sobie - z żalu, że nie potrafi zwyczajnie strzelić kobiety w twarz, czy w cokolwiek innego. Nie żeby akurat chciał ją strzelić w twarz, ale no… Ostatecznie uważał się za dżentelmena i nie wypadałoby mu pobić jakiejkolwiek kobiety, nawet jeżeli miałby jakiś powód do takiego spontanicznego działania (- Spontaniczne działania są zdrowe! – stwierdził kiedyś Naruto, zjadając w barze już piątą miskę ramenu. – No, oczywiście, jeśli nie przesadzasz i nie chodzisz na kobitki, akurat wtedy, gdy ich chłopak jest w domu... Po co narażać się na jakiekolwiek obrażenia, skoro wokoło jest tyle wolnych? Nie użyję słowa dziewiczych, bo na te to właściwie deficyt panuje już od kilku lat.).

Dodatkowo Uchiha odkrył dość dawno, że mężczyźni wydają mu się bardziej pociągający. Szerokie, silne ramiona, wąskie biodra, ostrzejsze rysy twarzy i pewność, że gdy oświadczysz po spędzonej razem nocy, że to tylko one night stand, nie rozpłaczą się, robiąc krótki pogrzeb swoim marzeniom o romantycznym związku. Mężczyźni mieli w sobie to coś, czego nie mają kobiety… I to tego czegoś, jakiejś niezłomności, silniejszego charakteru, który nie załamie się przy jego własnym, pragnął Uchiha. A związek z Hinatą mógł mu co najwyżej zagwarantować leczenie psychiatryczne.

- Nie chcę – odpowiedział, odkładając szklankę na szafkę nocną.

- To już nie jest moja sprawa – burknął Neji, podchodząc do parapetu i siadając na nim. – Po prostu wolałem ci o tym powiedzieć teraz, a nie tuż przed. Możesz się przygotować psychicznie, czy co tam chcesz.

- Aniele, Hinata nie jest w moim typie.

- Skończ z tym, już mówiłem. Jestem Hyuuga, a poza tym… I tak będzie, jak chce wuj.

- Hinata mnie się nie… - zaczął po raz kolejny Sasuke.

- To kogo, do cholery jasnej, chcesz! - zdenerwował się członek klanu byakuganów. - Może Hanabi? Uchiha, nie wiedziałem, że kręcą cię dzieci!

- Nie, Hanabi nie…

- To kto? Mój wuj? Podoba ci się Hiashi?

- Nie.

- Tutaj nie chodzi o gadki rodzaju „Ona nie jest w moim typie" – Neji zeskoczył z okna i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. - Bo, jakby nie patrzeć, wszyscy Hyuugowie wyglądają identycznie! Byakugan w oczach i ciemne długie włosy.

- Ty mi się podobasz, aniele – stwierdził Sasuke. – W tym roku wysłałem ci nawet walentynkę – Uchiha wpatrywał się uważnie w mleczne oczy.

- Tyy!...- Neji nie zdążył doskoczyć do swojego łóżka i zrobić cokolwiek temu kretynowatemu chłopakowi, ponieważ coś mu się przypomniało.

Ponaśmiewanie się z tego głupka będzie sto razy lepsze, niż pobicie go, nie?  
Oprócz tego i tak nie wiedział, która część wypowiedzianego przed chwilą zdania tak go zdenerwowała. Chyba samo nazwanie „aniele", które zdawało się być Uchihowym określeniem na Nejiego, bo ta część „ty mi się podobasz" mile połechtała jego podświadomość. I ego, ego w szczególności.

Neji podszedł do szafy i pogrzebał przez chwilę w ciuchach zalegających na jej dnie. Wyjął pudełko od butów i położył je na łóżku przed Sasuke, ale w takiej odległości, żeby ten nie mógł go dosięgnąć. W pudełku tym trzymał część walentynek, jakie dostał w tym roku. Nie było tego jakoś specjalnie dużo (nie mógł się równać z Uchihą w tym względzie), ale jako aspirujący do pozycji najseksowniejszego chłopaka w osadzie był z tego dumny.

- Niech zgadnę, Uchiha… Czy to możliwe, żebyś wysłał mi walentynkę w kopercie innej niż w wachlarzyki? – złośliwy uśmiech usadowił się wygodnie na twarzy Nejiego.

Sasuke delikatnie się zmieszał, ale nie okazał tego na zewnątrz.

- Taaak? – szybko wyciągnął z wnętrza kartonu różową kopertę w serduszka. Napis na niej głosił: _Do Nejiego Hyuugi._ – Papeteria w… ach, tak, w słodziutkie, szare myszki.

- Nie! – Sasuke spanikował. Nie lubił jak ktoś z niego drwi. – Wtedy byłem zwichnięty psychicznie! Nie czytaj…

- Ależ tak.

- Nie! Proszę, tak ślicznie proszę.

- Cicho siedź. To prawie jak twój recital, więc powinieneś się cieszyć, a nie… Okej, zaczynam.

Wyprostował papier i przeczytał:

_A kwiaty bzu tak pachnące_

_Kochajmy się jak zające._

_S.  
_

Chwila milczenia.  
Neji aż zamrugał. Tylko tyle? I czy to miało jakiś podtekst erotyczny?

- Uch… - sapnął Neji. – Naprawdę, Uchiha?

- Hn – skinął głową. Jego policzki lekko się zaróżowiły.

„Aaargh! Chrzanić to! Teraz to JA czuję się zawstydzony!" pomyślał Neji.

- Nie wiedziałem, że jest aż tak źle – powiedział Hyuuga, żeby przerwać ciszę.

- Jest źle… - rzekł Sasuke i potrząsnął głową tak, żeby włosy zasłoniły mu twarz. Po chwili namysłu, zaczął recytować chropawym szeptem, o którym wiedział, że brzmi dość zmysłowo:

- _Kocham cię i szaleję_

_Wchodzę w mroczną knieję_

_Przekraczam granicę ciemności_

_Twojej słodkiej niewinności_

_Z chwiejnym krzykiem lamentu_

_Bez wyjścia z labiryntu_

_Na ustach nieludzki płacz regimentów_

_Na kraterze ostatnich kontrahentów  
_

- Emm… - chrząknął długowłosy. - Ja nie o tym, właściwie to chodziło mi o rymy.

„Niewinności? O mój…"

- A co z nimi nie tak? – zdziwił się Sasuke.

- Nie, nie o rymy… O całokształt… Nie wiem, o meritum… - zastanowił się Neji, bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów, który wydostał się z kitki. - Rany, Uchiha! Ty myślisz, że ja się na tym znam?

Na korytarzu rozległ się cichy dźwięk obcasików.


	3. Bez odwrotu!

**Ta część ma taki Gintamowy tytuł. xD Ale właśnie w niej dochodzimy, do fabuły głównej. :)**

**3. „Bez odwrotu! Decyzja podjęta przez przypadek jest tak samo ważna, jak ta którą dobrze przemyślałeś!"**

"Och, idzie Hinata". Neji schował listy do pudełka i wpakował je pod łóżko.

Stukanie zatrzymało się przed drzwiami do pokoju.

- Braciszku Neji? Mogę wejść? Ojciec kazał mi tutaj…

- Wejdź – Neji przerwał niezbyt grzecznie jej nieśmiały wywód.

Mimo metamorfozy, jaka nastąpiła w jej wyglądzie zewnętrznym, wewnątrz była to ta sama Hinata, co w czasie egzaminów na chuunina. No dobra, może z kilkoma zmianami.

„Nie będę się patrzeć… Nie będę się patrzeć…" mówił do siebie Neji, ponownie podchodząc do okna. „A nawet jeśli, to nie będę się śmiać."

- O – powiedział Sasuke.

W szybie nie odbijało się nic. Słońce już dawno wzeszło, sprawiając, że Konoha skąpana była w jego blasku prześwietlającym przez różnokolorowe, jesienne liście.

Neji westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się. Starał się panować nad mimiką swojej twarzy.  
Sasuke przyprawiony o opad szczęki był widokiem, którym chciałby delektować się dłużej, ale (niestety) ubiór jego kuzynki spowodował u niego bardzo podobny stan. Nie było znowu tak najgorzej, jeśli porówna się emo-Hinę z jej wcześniejszą rUsHoFfą wersją.  
Grzywka zakrywała jej połowę twarzy tak, że było widać tylko jedno, mocno umalowane na czarno oko. Ubrana była w dość krótką sukienkę w czarno-różowe paski z dołem podszytym koronką, długie skarpetki w kratkę, a jej buty… To był hardcore. Była ta najokropniejsza para obuwia, jaką Neji kiedykolwiek widział – różowe szpileczki z Hello Kitty. Bardzo błyszczące szpileczki w kolorze żarówiastego różu.

Hinata stała dwa kroki od drzwi z rękoma skromnie złożonymi na podołku, nie mając pojęcia, jak poważne przestępstwo popełniła, ubierając się w taki sposób.

- To Sasuke Uchiha, prawda? – Łzy błysnęły w kąciku jej jednego widzialnego oka.

- Nie inaczej.

- Czemu? – Jednym skokiem Hinata dopadła do Nejiego i zaczęła gnieść mu koszulę. Czasem robiła się aż nazbyt odważna. – Czemu nikt mnie nie rozumie? Neji!

Łzy już otwarcie kapały na udręczony fioletowy materiał. Młody Uchiha z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem spoglądał na scenkę rodzajową z udziałem kuzynostwa Hyuuga.

„Mam nadzieję, że to się spierze" pomyślał Neji, nie zwracając większej uwagi na słowa swojej kuzynki.

- Czemu nikt mnie nie chce zrozumieć? – dodała ciszej Hinata, opadając teatralnie na kolana. Sukienka utworzyła prawie perfekcyjne, koronkowe koło wokół niej. – Ja… jestem sama. Tak samotna, opuszczona, wyalienowana… Ja…

- Co jest nie tak w Uchisze? – Neji przerwał jej monolog. - Jedna z najlepszych partii w Konosze, wcale nie taki brzydki, nawet dość inteligentny, niby wrażliwy, w końcu poeta.

- Pff – stęknęła Hinata rozmazując wierzchem dłoni część swego makijażu na powierzchni policzka.

- Hm?

- On nie jest odpowieeeedniii – ryknęła po chwili zastanowienia.

Neji był przerażony. Właśnie w tym momencie bał się tak, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Jeśli ona nie chce wziąć Uchihy, a nikt inny jej nie zechce, to Neji będzie musiał się z nią ożenić. A tego nie wytrzyma.  
Był w stanie znieść codzienne małe dawki Hinaty, ale przebywać z nią cały dzień… i noc to w zasadzie inna historia.

- A kto jest odpowiedni? – zapytał Hyuuga z duszą na ramieniu.

„Tylko nie ja… Tylko nie ja, tylko nie ja… niejaniejaniejanie…"– modlił się w duchu.

- Ttty… - zaczęła Hinata, a Nejiemu serce na moment stanęło.

Czy to nie będzie drugie wyznanie miłości w ciągu niespełna piętnastu minut? Wyraźnie zbladł, a przed oczami mignęło mu kilka krótkich fragmentów z jego życia. Już po nim! Jest martwy, jego życie właśnie się zakończyło! Seans wspomnień skończył się migającym, czerwonym napisem GAME OVER.

– Ty… Ty go znasz…

Napis zniknął z dźwiękiem przypominającym zamykanie drzwi lodówki, a euforia, która w tej chwili rozlała się po jego ciele i zamknęła ostatecznie pokaz obrazów pamięci, siłowała się z przemożnym pragnieniem walnięcia Hinaty w ten jej utapirowany łeb. Takie coś… Takie coś! A on prawie zawału dostał, słysząc to niepewne „ty".

- Hahaha! – roześmiał się niezwykle uszczęśliwiony Neji, podnosząc kuzynkę z klęczek i ciągnąc do drzwi. – To się cholernie cieszę, kuzynko! Sto lat, krzyżyk na drogę i tak dalej! – śmiał się nerwowo.

- Braciszku Neji? Ale ja przecież jeszcze nie powiedziałam, o kogo chodzi – powiedziała Hinata z wyrzutem.

Neji zamknął drzwi do swojego pokoju.

- To Kiba Inuzuka, tak?

- Nie, to Shino A-aburame – dobiegło zza drzwi.

No, tutaj go zaskoczyła. To było dość niespodziewane, że wybierze tego chłopaka. Ale… ma rację, on był dla niej idealny. Aspołeczny i wrażliwy aż za bardzo.

- Stworzycie śliczną parę. – Niemal słyszał, jak rumieniec wypływa na twarz Hinaty.

-Dzię-dzięki, braciszku Neji. Pójdę teraz do ojca i z nim porozmawiam.

Gdy kroki w korytarzu ucichły, Neji z wyraźną ulgą osunął się po drzwiach.

- Ja i Hinata, tak? – spytał niepewnie Sasuke.

Neji kiwnął głową.

- Taa, nawet jeśli ona chce być z tym Aburame, Hiashi jej nie pozwoli. Jeśli wuj coś sobie zaplanuje, nie ma zmiłuj, wszystko zrobi po swojej myśli.

- Aniele? – odezwał się po chwili milczenia Sasuke.

- Neji, niech to szlag, Uchiha! Jestem Neji Hyuuga!

- Gdzie masz toaletę?

* * *

Wizyta Sasuke w łazience przeciągała się. Siedział tam już od prawie dziesięciu minut i nie zanosiło się na to, że miał zamiar szybko wyjść. Raczej nie mógł uciec, Hyuuga przywiązał go rury od zlewu, a węzeł zacisnął bardzo mocno.

- Uchiha? – brak odpowiedzi. Może zemdlał albo coś? Odczekał jeszcze kilka sekund.

- Cokolwiek tam robisz, wchodzę.

Łazienka była pusta. Przecięty węzeł leżał na jasnozielonych płytkach, a obok niego różowa maszynka do golenia.

„Pieprzyć Hinatę i jej żyletki!" – myślał Neji wyglądając przez małe łazienkowe okienko. „Pieprzyć poetów i ich przysłowiową delikatność, która każe im rejterować przez okna w kiblach!"

Sasuke nie mógł pierzchnąć daleko, okno wychodziło na stary ogród klanu. Był trochę pozarastany, ale nadal piękny. Stare klony, od dawna niekwitnące wiśnie, wierzby i kilka różnych gatunków krzewów. Kamienna ścieżka prowadząca w głąb niego, a gdzieś dalej sztuczny strumyk i kilka starych, drewnianych mostków z widokiem na oczko wodne. Żeby wydostać się z posiadłości musiałby udać się w zupełnie innym kierunku, a tam na pewno zauważyłby go Hiashi.  
Neji uruchomił byakugan, skanując okoliczne drzewa. Niebieski błysk czakry mignął mu gdzieś po prawo.

„Dobra, Uchiha! Szykuj się!"

Zeskoczył z wąskiego parapetu na ziemię i zaczął biec. Domyślał się, że jeśli pozwoli temu idiocie uciec, wpakuje się w naprawdę sporawe kłopoty. I jego wujek na pewno nie będzie z tego zadowolony. A od tego gorszy jest chyba tylko Armagedon.

* * *

Neji znalazł Uchihę na jednym ze spróchniałych mostów. Jedną nogą utknął w szczelinie, którą prawdopodobnie zrobił sam. W dole płynęła strużka, a dookoła zwieszały się wiekowe, porośnięte mchem konary. Zaparłszy się ramionami o barierki Sasuke próbował się wydostać, ale ich zgrzytanie nie zachęcało go do zbytniego wysiłku.  
Nawet jeżeli nie usłyszał szelestu trawy pod stopami Nejiego, to wyczuł go doskonale.

- Och, Aniele? Może mi z tym pomożesz? Boję się, że mogę ci już do końca popsuć ten mostek.

Neji zdecydowanym krokiem wszedł na zmurszałe deski, które zaskrzypiały ostrzegawczo. Silnym ruchem pociągnął Sasuke za ramię. Noga wyrwała mu się z dziury, ale budowa mostku trochę się przy tym zatrzęsła.

- Dzięki, Aniele.

A potem cała konstrukcja się zawaliła. Wylądowali w zimnej (ale na szczęście bardzo płytkiej) wodzie w dość głupiej pozycji. Sasuke leżał pod Nejim, mając głowę gdzieś w okolicach jego pępka. Zdenerwowany użytkownik byakugana wbił mu łokieć w żołądek, z satysfakcją słuchając zduszonego jęku. Sasuke w odwecie zadrapał mu kawałek biodra.  
Huk rozwalanej budowli był słyszalny nawet w posiadłości Hyuugów, więc nic dziwnego, że chwilę później zjawił się Hiashi. Niecierpliwy, oczekujący wyjaśnień Hiashi.

- Ziom, co to niby jest? Co ty se czaisz? Tak po prostu rozpieprzać mostki?

- My w dobrej wierze byliśmy na spacerze. – Brwi Hiashiego w zdziwieniu podjechały do góry. Głos dziedzica Uchihów był przytłumiony przez tkaninę koszuli młodszego Hyuugi.

Neji jęknął wewnętrznie. Albo on bardzo dobrze udaje idiotę, albo ktoś go dzisiaj za mocno uderzył i Sasuke zgubił gdzieś sporą część mózgu.

- Wuju, kiedy macie zamiar podpisać akt ślubu? – Neji uznał, że najlepiej będzie nie wypowiadać się na temat wcześniejszego wypadku. Podniósł się, nie omieszkując przy tym nadepnąć Sasuke na rękę i zaczął otrzepywać się z błota.

- Jakoś tak po obiedzie, ziomal. Hinata u mnie była i wszystko będzie spoko załatwione. Ale wykmiń se, że ja ci za ten mostek potrącę z hajsu.

Uchiha z nierozumnym uśmiechem na twarzy, podniósł się i zaczął odsuwać się dyskretnie od członków klanu Hyuuga. Neji złapał go za ramię w mocnym uścisku. Sasuke nie pójdzie stąd, o nie… On nie da mu uciec od swojego przeznaczenia.

Idąc za głową rodu Hyuugów, Neji zapytał szeptem:

- Uchiha, dlaczego wuj porwał akurat ciebie? Oprócz tej całej gadki o najlepszych klanach i takich tam, bo wiesz, nigdy przedtem nie robił niczego takiego.

- Przecież w ubiegłym roku spaliłem mu jedną z rezydencji – rzeczowo odpowiedział Sasuke, przyśpieszając kroku.

Nadal chodziło o tę sprawę. Dziwne. Myślał, że to zostało już załatwione, gdy Hiashi wygrał z Uchihą konkurs na najpiękniejszy wieniec dożynkowy w sierpniu. Co prawda przegrał kilka innych eventów, typu najpiękniejszy ogród Konohy (tutaj rzeczywiście nie było się za bardzo czym chwalić) albo fraszka na cześć hokage, no i jeszcze ten turniej rysowania po asfalcie…  
Ten wieniec był chyba niewystarczający.

Neji zdziwił się, gdy Uchiha zaczął rozmowę z jego wujem.

* * *

Cała rodzina Hyuugów wraz z hokage i Uchihą siedziała w kuchni. Neji, który trochę zmarzł przez niedawny incydent, udał się do szafy w przedpokoju, by wziąć sobie jakieś okrycie.

- Uch, Hanabi? – zapytał ciemną przestrzeń wewnątrz z pajęczyną w rogu.

- Tak, Neji?

- Nie idziesz do kuchni na podpisywanie dokumentów?

- Nie. – Cały dialog ze swoją młodszą kuzynką zawsze sprowadzał się do półsłówek.

- No, to może do Konohamaru i innych? Właściwie to niedawno widziałem ich gdzieś w pobliżu.

- Tak. – Ciemność poruszyła się zmieniając swoje miejsce.

- A możesz mi podać sweter?

- Dobrze.

Po chwili Neji trzymał w ręku swoje ubranie, a dziewczynka cała ubrana na czarno, zniknęła za drzwiami wejściowymi.  
Hanabi była… a kto to wie? Może gotem, tak samo jak Moegi, Udon i Konohamaru. Ta czwórka była w gruncie rzeczy nierozłączna od czasu, gdy Konohamaru postanowił zmienić swą przynależność subkulturową. W końcu nie można być rastamanem i nie lubić reggae.

- Neji, ziomalu! Teraz ty! – krzyknął do niego wujek. Neji bez słowa udał się do kuchni i nie czytając tekstu, złożył swój podpis zaraz pod autografem Sasuke. Odłożył długopis, ale coś mu nie pasowało.

- Wuju, a… - Hiashi nie czekając na dokończenie pytania, wyrwał mu dokument z ręki i dał do podbicia Tsunade.

- No! – uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy starego Hyuugi. – Rezydencja Uchihów jest nasza! Haha! Brawa!

Klaskanie zadowolonego Sasuke rozległo się w kuchni, po chwili dołączyła reszta. Neji nie oklaskiwał, ale gdzieś tam w jego środku zaczęło kiełkować ziarno niepokoju.

- Pani hokage? Ile właściwie podpisuje się dokumentów przy małżeństwie? – Hokage zmarszczyła brwi. Była zmęczona i bolała ją głowa. Chyba trochę przesadziła ubiegłej nocy i… dzisiejszego ranka.

- Jeden, podpisałeś już wszystko.

Dlaczego nie zauważył na nim podpisu Hinaty? Czy wzrok mu się popsuł, czy może…

- Pani hokage? A mogę zerknąć na niego jeszcze raz?

- Nie – zakończyła Tsunade. – Shizune, zanieś to do mojego biura – oddała w ręce swojej asystentki te papiery, które tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć brunet.

Może zdołałby je odebrać?

- Neji, ziom, skocz na górę i kopsnij nam po piwku. Trzeba to opić! – zadowolony Hiashi klepał po plecach Sasuke, który w miejscu ust miał przyklejony głupkowaty uśmiech.

Nie, nie zdołałby. Hiashi instynktownie wie, jak popsuć dobry plan. Szlag.

Gdy wrócił z sypialni (z niewiadomych powodów Hiashi trzymał cały swój alkohol pod łóżkiem), kuchenna sielanka w wykonaniu jego wuja i Uchihy nie zmieniła się znacząco. Głowa klanu byakuganów przestała poklepywać Sasuke, ale ci dwaj nadal głupio uśmiechali się do siebie.

Wziął butelki i ponalewał do przygotowanych przez wujka szklanek. Gdy naczynia już wypełniły się pienistym napojem, wziął sobie jedno i upił łyczek. Właśnie w tym momencie do domu Hyuugów wbiegła zdyszana Shizune.

- Spalona! Cała rezydencja Uchiha… jest spalona! – krzyczała, jednocześnie próbując złapać oddech.

- Cooo? – Hiashi z wrażenia aż usiadł. - Uchiha! Co to ma być? Co ty se czaiłeś?

Neji gdzieś tam w głębi duszy wiedział, że tak to się skończy.

- Musiałem zostawić czajnik na gazie – wzruszył ramionami Sasuke. – Albo włączone żelazko.

- Mój bratanek wydany za tego siarskiego kujona! A ja nie mam szpanerskiej willi! – Hinata stojąca do tej pory cichutko w kąciku kuchni, podeszła i położyła zrozpaczonemu Hiashiemu rękę na ramieniu.

- Co… - Szklanka będąca przed chwilą w dłoni Nejiego, znalazła się wielu kawałeczkach na ziemi.

Ręce zaczęły mu się trząść. Czy ona na pewno wszystko dobrze zrozumiał? On – wydany? Znaczy, że naprawdę to on, a nie Hinata…?

- Ojcze, nie martw się. Shino też ma całkiem fajny dom.

- No, teściu, ale za samą działeczkę też dostaniesz niemało kasy – powiedział jowialnie Sasuke.

- Co… - kontynuował zdruzgotany Neji, klękając na podłodze wśród odłamków szkła.

- Ja pierdzielę! A twój rodzinny majątek został u ciebie! – ryczał Hiashi. – Na co mi taka umowa? Tsunade! Uchiha i mój bratanek uważają, że to już nie jest spoko i chcą rozwód. Teraz! – władczym tonem zwrócił się do hokage.

- Nie – twardo powiedział dziedzic Uchihów. - A za pieniądze, które mam, kupimy sobie ładne mieszkanko, nie, Aniele? – uśmiech Sasuke zajaśniał upiornie w mrocznej atmosferze, panującej w kuchni.

- Co? – zakończył piskliwie Neji.

Jego kariera playboya słynnego na całym świecie skończyła się, zanim na dobre się zaczęła. Psiakrew!

- Albo inaczej… Hinata? Możesz spakować Nejiego? Zamieszkamy w moim małym, starym mieszkaniu w centrum. To właściwie prawie jak kawalerka, ale myślę, Hiashi, że się tam pomieścimy. Tak naprawdę to używałem go tylko przez jakiś miesiąc, gdy pracowałem w urzędzie.

Tego było zbyt wiele, to przekraczało granice jego percepcji. Jego udręczony mózg już … nie… mógł…

„To jest chore… To tylko jakiś popieprzony sen…" – pomyślał młody Hyuuga w ostatnim przebłysku świadomości.

- Ewentualnie możesz się trochę dołożyć i… Och, czy on zemdlał?


	4. Wcale nie niebiańskie ocknienie

**4. „Wcale nie niebiańskie ocknienie"**

_Nejiego obudziło dziwne uczucie bycia obserwowanym. Mimo że już nie spał, nie miał ochoty wstawać. Było mu tak miękko i wygodnie, jego nagą skórę przyjemnie drażniła chłodna, może nawet jedwabna pościel. Mruknął coś niewyraźnie, a ramię obejmujące go w pasie przycisnęło go bliżej do czegoś ciepłego. Enigmatyczne „coś" odgarnęło mu kosmyki włosów z twarzy i delikatnie musnęło ustami jego czoło. _

_I właśnie na ten dotyk Neji otworzył oczy i bardzo blisko swojej własnej twarzy napotkał dziwny, poważny wzrok ciemnowłosego Uchihy. Po chwili do Hyuugi dotarło, że to właśnie oni dwaj leżą półnadzy w jednym dość wąskim łóżku, a gorące ramię przytulające go do piersi należało właśnie do Sasuke (pierś również). Niezbyt przytomnie zauważył też, że właśnie przed chwilą ten cholerny Uchiha go pocałował. Co z tego, że tylko w czoło – liczy się ogólnie._

_- Aaargh! – krzyknął Neji, uderzając Sasuke głową i jak najszybciej uciekając z wygodnego materaca. _

_Stanął w pozycji wyjściowej stylu Miękkiej Pięści._

_- Chyba... złamałeś mi nos… - wydusił z siebie Sasuke._

_Rzeczywiście, Uchiha trzymał się za twarz, a krew ciekła między jego palcami, plamiąc jasny błękit posłania. _

_- Ojej… Podać ci ręcznik?  
_

* * *

„Nie, to zbyt prawdopodobne i wcale niezbyt wygodne …" – skomentował Sasuke swoje własne myśli, spoglądając na chwilowo nieprzytomnego Hyuugę leżącego na kanapie w mieszkaniu Uchihy.

Przyszli tutaj już chwilę po zawarciu małżeństwa.  
Nie, żeby uściślić, wcale nie przyszli - Sasuke miał radochę z tego, że trochę obmacał zemdlonego Nejiego, wykonując technikę przeniesienia. Miał ręce zajęte tylko długowłosym, gdyż Hinata zobowiązała się, że w przeciągu trzech godzin dostarczy do mieszkania wszystkie bagaże Nejiego. A tymczasem długowłosy wypoczywał na tej nieziemsko twardej sofie w pokoju. A Sasuke się gapił.  
I marzył jeszcze troszeczkę.

* * *

_Neji natychmiast otworzył oczy, gdy tylko sen na złocistych skrzydłach odleciał od niego. Całe jego pole widzenia przesłaniała twarz Uchihy. Sasuke uśmiechnął się, poprawiając swój uścisk na talii długowłosego i złożył na jego ustach czuły pocałunek._

_- Dzień dobry – zaczął miękkim głosem._

_- Dzień dobry… - podstępny rumieniec wypełzł na twarz Nejiego, nadając mu prawdziwie anielski wygląd._

_- Jak się spało?_

_- A jak myślisz? – odpowiedział pytaniem rozespany i delikatnie uśmiechnięty Neji. – Wyśmienicie._

_Leżenie w ciepłej pościeli z Sasuke u swojego boku, było przyjemne i Neji nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się ruszać z łóżka. Podniósł swoją dłoń i zaczął kciukiem obrysowywać wąskie usta Sasuke, linię szczęki, twarde obojczyki, lekko wyczuwalne pod skórą kości żeber i twarde mięśnie brzucha, i niżej…_

_

* * *

_

Chłopak leżący na kanapie zaczął się wybudzać, przerywając tym samym naprawdę nieźle się zapowiadającą fantazję Sasuke. Żeby tak było w rzeczywistości, a nie tylko w wyobraźni! A może gdyby po prostu go pocałował, Hyuuga zacząłby się zachowywać dokładnie jak w wyobraźni?  
Sasuke chyba zanurzyłby się w swej własnej szczęśliwości po pas, po szyję… a później utonął wniebowzięty, że złapał się w pułapkę skonstruowaną tak przemyślnie z Nejiego Hyuugi w jego własnej atrakcyjnej osobie.  
Chociaż… Chyba nie będzie tak źle? Możliwe, że nie będzie się denerwował i przyjmie to wszystko ze stoickim spokojem? I od razu wyzna mu miłość na mur-beton, do grobowej deski?

Ciało Hyuugi wyciągnęło się na całą długość kanapy, rozciągając mięśnie. Z okolic karku rozległo niezbyt głośne chrupnięcie, a później otworzyły się oczy. I tak jak zawsze zrobiły na Uchisze wielkie wrażenie. Perłowe, błyszczące i tylko lekko zamglone nie chcącym ustąpić bez walki snem. Dodatkowo kilka pasemek luźnych włosów spadło na czoło, lekko okalając podłużną, szczupłą twarz o złotawej cerze.  
Gdy były tak luźno puszczone (gumka zsunęła się z włosów i leżała aktualnie gdzieś w okolicy jego nerek), Sasuke zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wyglądałyby mokre od, na przykład, jakiegoś ciepłego, letniego deszczu. Hyhy, ciepły deszcz… to może od razu Mister Mokrego Podkoszulka?

Szybkie mrugnięcie i wzrok długowłosego skoncentrował się na pewnym szczególe. Szczegółem tym była dłoń Sasuke spoczywająca bez skrepowania na jego udzie. Neji był pewny - w żadnym wypadku nie powinna była się tam znaleźć!  
Oczarowany Uchiha nie zdążył się wycofać i schronić w jakimś bunkrze, który być może zminimalizowałby rany, jakie niewątpliwie zada mu Neji.  
Gratisowo.

Prawy prosty, jaki zaserwował mu Hyuuga był silny, choć niezbyt dobrze wymierzony; ześliznął się po kości policzkowej. Ale to wystarczyło, by odrzucić chłopaka od kanapy na odległość jakiegoś metra.  
Gdyby Sasuke był w tej chwili ubrany w swój długi, ciemny płaszcz, ten zafurkotałby malowniczo i dźwięcznie jak flaga na silnym wietrze w czasie efekciarsko spowolnionego lotu (taka konwencja), a gdy chłopak bez sił ległby na podłodze, fałdy w jakie ułożyłby się materiał, byłyby tak doskonałe, jak wierzchnia warstwa karpatki.  
Niestety płaszcz wisiał na wieszaku przy drzwiach, nie łopocząc nawet troszeczkę - po prostu zignorował całą rozgrywającą się scenę.  
Żeby więc tak świetna i pełna dramatyzmu scena nie poszła zupełne na marne, koszulka, w którą był odziany podwinęła się w ten sposób, że było widać kawałek wąskich, jasnych bioder i twardego, wyćwiczonego brzucha.  
Fanserwis najwyraźniej spełnił swoje zadanie, bowiem gdzieś w dali dał się słyszeć przeciągły, kobiecy jęk zachwytu: _Ach! Sasukeee-kun!,_ który niepokojąco zdawał się przypominać barwą głos Sakury.

- Szlag… Będę miał siniaka jak nic – wysyczał cicho Sasuke, trzymając się za uszkodzoną twarz.

W tle prawdopodobnie teraz odezwałaby się agresywna muzyka skrzypcowa, podkreślająca nieuchronność tej tragicznej sceny, podczas której bohaterowie mówią sobie wiele nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, a potem walczą ze sobą na śmierć i życie, próbując nakłonić tego drugiego do postępowania zgodnie z… z czymś tam (ale to nieważne). Ale się nie odezwała, bo ostatecznie to nie jest żaden film, ani nawet kreskówka puszczana dzieciom w czasie dobranocki, tylko coś, co szumnie mieni się realizmem. Chociaż z każdą chwilą Uchiha wątpił coraz bardziej w normalność świata rzeczywistego.  
O, i nawet przestał rymować!

Neji jak najszybciej zerwał się na równe nogi, czekając na oddanie ciosu. Nic jednak nie nastąpiło. Cisza panowała niepodzielnie w pomieszczeniu, nieprzerywana ani odgłosami ulicy ani zbyt głośnymi oddechami. Uszy dwójki przebywających w pomieszczeniu mężczyzn wypełniły się ciszą, zmuszającą do odwrócenia wzroku.

I tak Neji odkrył, że pokój, w którym aktualnie stał, był niezbyt wielki o ścianach w piaskowym kolorze. Mieścił się w nim telewizor, kanapa, niewielki stolik i półka na książki. Regał wyładowany był tomikami poezji i słownikami, a gdzieniegdzie wyróżniały się komiksy („_Zmotoryzowane Jabłko znowu ratuje Ziemię przed najazdem Krwiożerczych Bananów!_"), poradniki („_Co robić, gdy paprotka próbuje zjeść twojego sąsiada?_") i traktaty naukowe („_Traktat o wyższości ramenu tonkotsu nad ramenem miso_").  
Sasuke odkaszlnął; cisza ustąpiła z tronu i Neji ponownie na niego spojrzał.

- Chyba cię popieprzyło, Uchiha! – wydarł się długowłosy, gdy tylko jego wzrok zahaczył o bladą twarz chłopaka.– Ja wiem, że jestem taki świetny i przystojny, że każdy mnie pragnie, ale takie coś to przesada! Nawet nie byliśmy na żadnej randce, a jesteśmy po cholernym ślubie!

- Zawsze możemy iść na randkę. – Uchiha również wstał, odejmując ręce od twarzy, ukazał zaczerwienione miejsce, które powoli zaczynało puchnąć. – Po prostu się we mnie zakochaj, tak jak ja w tobie. Nie widzę żadnego problemu.

- Ale ja widzę! Ja widzę i mi się to, do cholery jasnej, nie podoba! Poszedłeś na pieprzone skróty! Jedna walentynka z reguły nie wystarcza, żeby ktoś się w kimś zakochał. Człowieku! Czy ty pomyślałeś, jak ja się teraz czuję? Nie? Otóż wcale się nie czuję w roli twojej żon – przerwał na chwilę. – Męża. Nie umiem nawet ugotować niczego ponad herbatę i makaron. Chcesz żyć na kluskach? Całe życie żywić się pieprzonymi świderkami, penne czy spaghetti?

- Jeśli chcesz, ja mogę gotować. Całkiem nieźle mi wychodzi, w sumie to nawet odważę się stwierdzić, że gotuję zupełnie dobrze.

Jednak Hyuuga to Hyuuga, nieważne jak miły był przed kilkoma godzinami. Teraz nie zamierzał przebaczyć Sasuke, że ten poszedł na rękę Hiashiemu i zawarł z nim małżeństwo. Ale nieważne jak bardzo uparty był Neji, Uchiha był dwa razy bardziej. I nie zamierzał się poddać w takiej sytuacji, w której ten seksowny chłopak był niemalże na wyciągnięcie ręki. Definitywnie mu nie odpuści.

Jegowyobrażenia, w których Neji leży z nim pod jedną kołdrą i obdarza go takim ślicznym uśmiechem muszą się spełnić! I będą się całować, trzymać za ręce, jeść razem posiłki, rozmawiać o ulubionych książkach, oglądać razem filmy i się kochać. Nie, Sasuke nie odpuści i było to tak pewne, jak to, że Naruto zjada ramen przynajmniej cztery razy dziennie.

- Nie chodzi o gotowanie! Czuje się teraz jak towar! Co właściwie niedziwne, bo zostałem sprzedany. I to komu?

- Mnie – krzywy uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Uchihy. – Jeśli wolisz w ten sposób, Aniele, niech ci będzie – chrząknięcie. – Jesteś więc teraz moją własnością, moją jedyną słodką miłością, której czarem zniewolony…

Usta Nejiego utworzyły wąską, prostą kreskę, gdy odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Nawet nie dosłuchał nowej rymowanki (chociaż Sasuke pewnie wolałby, żeby nazywać ją wierszem) do końca. I w sumie dobrze się stało, bo dalszy ciąg zaowocowałby kolejnym uderzeniem w marmurowobiałe lico bruneta.

- Przyłóż sobie lód do tego policzka, Uchiha, bo jak będziesz miał siniaka, to już nigdy się do ciebie nie odezwę – oznajmił chłodno głos zza drzwi. – I skończ rymować, do cholery!

Na klatce schodowej rozległ się stukot obcasów, który zniknął po krótkiej chwili, pozostawiając klatkę senną i wyludnioną tego czwartkowego popołudnia**.** Niedługo miała przyjechać Hinata razem z półciężarówką wyładowaną rzeczami Nejiego. Ale teraz panował spokój, który nieniepokojonemu pozwolił Sasuke usiąść i rozkoszować się zimnem lodu na swym spuchniętym policzku.


	5. Parada indywiduów

**5. „Parada indywiduów" **

Ciężarówka z napisem _Pszeprowacki _mknęła z zadziwiająca szybkością ulicami Konohy. Z głośników na cały regulator leciał ostatni przebój piosenkarza rockowego Saia _To jej cenzura wina_. Muzyka wydostawała się na zewnątrz i swymi drażniącymi, ostrymi nutami zwracała uwagę przechodniów idących nieśpiesznie zaśmieconymi chodnikami.

Kierowca nie zwracał specjalnie na nic uwagi - znaki drogowe i ograniczenia prędkości właściwie dla niego nie istniały. Fałszujący do taktu szofer w poruszającym się z zawrotną prędkością aucie za nic miał zasady ruchu drogowego.

- P-panie Jiraiya? – zapytała nieśmiało Hinata mężczyzny za kierownicą. – Nie moglibyśmy trochę zwolnić? Prędkość ppo-ponaddźwiękowa to chyba trochę zbyt dużo…

Mężczyzna rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie i chciał jakoś ironicznie odpowiedzieć, ale gdy zobaczył niezwykłą bladość jej twarzy, zwolnił do siedemdziesiątki. Gdyby mu zwymiotowała na tapicerkę w te śliczne różnokolorowe żaby, to co on by zrobił?

Przekrzywił papierosa w ustach i podrapał się jedną ręką po swojej imponującej fryzurze. Cholewka! Żeby w godzinach pracy nie mógł sobie jeździć z normalną prędkością, no co też się z tym światem dzieje? Schodzi na psy, ot co!  
Strzał w sam środek tarczy i teraz tylko czekać, aż ktoś przyniesie mu w nagrodę pluszaka - jak w wesołym miasteczku. Nikt jednak nie nadchodził, niosąc jego trofeum. Albo już był, tylko on w nieuwadze rozjechał go na przejściu dla pieszych.  
Jeżeli jednak w taki sposób nagradza się osoby, które rozwiązały jedną z tajemnic Wszechświata, to on dziękuje bardzo serdecznie, kłania się w pas i uśmiecha przepraszająco, ale woli postać i nie babrać się rozważaniach metafizycznych na trzeźwo.

- Po prostu nie rozumiesz mężczyzn, małaaa – odpowiedział tylko, przeciągając dziwnie sylaby.

Otworzył okno i kontynuował śpiewanie: _Oł, yeeeeah! To jej cenzura wina! Niech ona nie przegina, bo ja wiem, że to jej cenzura wina! Cenzuraaaa!_

Co dziwne ta głośna ciężarówka, przekraczająca liczbę decybeli wytwarzanych przez startujący odrzutowiec, z Hinatą kurczową trzymająca się siedzenia i starającą się nie zwrócić śniadania, nie wzbudziła najmniejszego zainteresowania idącego szybkim marszem Nejiego.

* * *

- Wuju! – krzyknął Hyuuga głosem, od którego zadrżały szyby w przedpokoju.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza leniwego popołudnia. Tradycyjnie zbudowany dom wygrzewał się w promieniach jeszcze dającego ciepło, jesiennego słońca jak stary kot. Drewniane deski wydzielały zapach… no cóż, tylko starego drewna i minionych wieków, bo orzeźwiająca woń żywicy wyparowała stąd już dawno temu.

Neji na kształt huraganu przebiegł przez cały parter, nie znajdując niczego ciekawego i żadnej żywej duszy (jedynie w kuchni tkwiła patelnia ze spalonym na amen omletem). Dudniąc stopami w ciemnych skarpetkach wbiegł na piętro. Korytarz - pusty, sypialnia Hiashiego – pusta (ale jak zawsze panował w niej nieziemski burdel, więc możliwe, że ten bałagan wytworzył sobie w końcu własną osobowość), pokój Hinaty – niech to cholera weźmie! – pusty.

Jego gniew był tak wielki, że jeszcze chwilka i rozniesie ten dom na strzępy, stając się przez zupełny przypadek inkarnacją jakiegoś starożytnego, krwawego boga, łaknącego ofiar w ludziach. Prawie wyrwał z zawiasów drzwi do swojego pokoju, pragnąc za wszelką cenę wskoczyć na łóżko i w swej wściekłości i rozpaczy, gryźć i szarpać poduszki, aż posypią się pióra.

Ale hej!  
To nie był JEGO pokój, a przynajmniej młody Hyuuga nie pamiętał, żeby znajdowało się w nim tyle śpiworów, butelek po napojach wyskokowych i różnego oręża.

Złość wyparowała jak kropelka wody na rozgrzanej do czerwoności patelni, a Neji w szoku cofnął się kroczek do tyłu i spojrzał na drewniane wejście. Na drzwiach powieszona była karteczka: _Pokój obrad, tylko dla ziomów!,_ która została bezlitośnie zgnieciona i ostentacyjnie rzucona na brązową podłogę korytarza.

Ach, tak? Więc już go tutaj nie chcą? Dobrze, on nie będzie nikomu zawadą i nie będzie wymagał udostępnienia mu ponownie jego byłej sypialni. I nie zamierza też zdradzić nikomu, że złożył tutaj wizytę, ale jeśli spotka gdzieś swojego wuja z największą ochotą strzeli mu w mordę i to tak, że będzie pluł zębami jak pestkami arbuza.

Ta cudowna wizja, ukoiła nieco jego poszarpane kolejnym wstrząsem nerwy, ale Neji i tak obawiał się, że niedługo pewnie nabawi się jakiejś paranoi. I jego obawy były słuszne, niepotrzebnie odwrócił się, by po raz ostatni objąć wzrokiem swój rodzinny dom i później pogrążyć się w swoim własnym życiu małżeńskim. Zabrakło mu skali, aby móc określić dokładniej, jakie wrażenie wywołało na nim to, co zobaczył.

- Aaargh! – krzyk opuścił usta Nejiego, wyrywając się zupełnie dziko, jak mały kotek złapany nagle w garść.

Jedyną rzeczą, której nikt nie mógł zarzucić Hiashiemu, było to że był powolny i nie dbał o swoje interesy. Dbał i to jak! Co tam jakiś doradca finansowy, czy gość, który dba o nienaganny image! Hiashi był o całe miliony lat świetlnych przed nimi.

Nad werandą umieszczono wielki transparent, który głosił wszem i wobec wszystkim, którzy potrafili czytać: _Prześwietne i ziomalskie wydarzenie, czyli wesele Hyuugi N. i Uchihy S. odbędzie się w hotelu „Jelonek" w sobotę 10 października o 18.00! Ziomy i nieziomy, nawet kujony – obecność obowiązkowa na tym jakże szczęśliwym evencie!_  
Sześć czerwonych jak krew wykrzykników wieńczyło ogłoszenie, wypalając Nejiemu oczy.

„Czemu nikt mi nie powiedział?" – załamał się ostatecznie chłopak.

* * *

Rozpakowali i poukładali rzeczy Nejiego w przeróżnych szafkach, co zajęło im dość dużo czasu.  
Jiraiya, dzierżąc w dłoni zaproszenie na wesele od Hinaty, opuścił mieszkanie Sasuke z miną wyrażającą głębokie zadowolenie. Każdy członek znikającego już za zamykającymi się drzwiami ciała siwowłosego krzyczał z radości: Wyżerkaaa!. Po krótkiej chwili, potrzebnej na zbiegnięcie z trzeciego piętra na parking przed blokiem, dał się usłyszeć odgłos startującego statku kosmicznego.  
Mimo iż Sasuke nigdy nie słyszał takiego dźwięku, ten pomysł jakoś wpadł mu do głowy i uznał, że to całkiem prawdopodobne wyjaśnienie - kiedy tylko wyjrzał przez okno nie zauważył nic. Na parkingu nie parkowała żadna ciężarówka. Tylko echo niosło skądś wyśpiewaną w rytmie rocka frazę: _Cenzuraaa! -zuraaa!...-raaa!..._

Hinata gdy tylko dopiła świeżo zaparzoną herbatę i również Uchisze wręczyła zaproszenie, wyszła z mieszkania.  
Sasuke zmarszczył brwi; to było dziwne, że dostał zaproszenie na własne wesele.  
Czy to nie powinno być trochę inaczej? Znaczy, że to on i Neji powinni ręcznie wypełniać te wszystkie rubryczki po wydrukowanych wyrazach: _Na przyjęcie weselne…_ i temu podobnych? Życie wyręczyło go, pozbawiając możliwości ubrudzenia rąk w tuszu…  
A, a może nie tylko rąk? Gdyby udało mu się upaprać Nejiego atramentem, tamten mógłby zażądać zadośćuczynienia w postaci umycia mu pleców… Mmm, dość kusząca wizja.

Był pewny tylko, że młoda Hyuuga nie da zaproszenia jego starszemu bratu (do Anglii raczej nie pojedzie, a list chyba nie zdążyłby dojść do soboty rano zważywszy na ostatnie głośne strajki poczty). No i fajnie. Sasuke dawno nie miał okazji zadzwonić do zajętego swoją pracą Itachiego. Był dopiero wczesny wieczór, więc powinien być jeszcze w biurze…  
Bez wahania wykręcił numer i odczekał trzy sygnały, nim ktoś odebrał.

- _Halo_? – odezwał się skrzekliwy głos po drugiej stronie. Miał wyraźny niemiecki akcent.

- Jest Itachi?

- Itachi! - skrzek znacząco podgłośnił sobie fonię. – _Jemand ruft dich an!_

Kilka trzasków i zgrzytów później w tej samej słuchawce zadźwięczała wypowiedź jego brata.

- _Yes? – _niski i przejmujący do szpiku kości dźwięk jego głosu zawibrował w głośniku.

- Cześć, Itachi, jak szef płaci? – zrymował młodszy Uchiha, ale natychmiast przeszedł do sedna sprawy. Itachi bardzo lubił się rozgadywać, szczególnie kiedy to Sasuke dzwonił na swój własny koszt. – Dobra, słuchaj, w tę sobotę jest moje wesele i chcę żebyś przyjechał. To o 18 w hotelu „Jelonek", zapamiętasz?

- Och, jej! – odparł zaskoczony Itachi, przechodząc na swój ojczysty język. – Kisameee! Mój słodki mały braciszek się żeni! Załatw nam wolne na sobotę.

Gdzieś w innym świecie (brudnym i nieprzyjaznym świecie zastawy do umycia, gdzie jedynym wybawieniem, rozjaśniającym mrok był płyn do mycia naczyń), w którym znajdował się Itachi rozległ się strzał z pistoletu i krótki urwany krzyk.

_Mission complete_! – krzyknął przytłumiony Itachi, z pewnością zasłaniając mikrofon ręką. Sasuke nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób wspomniany gadający po szwabsku Kisame, był w stanie zrozumieć polecenie Itachiego. No chyba, że załatwianie urlopów w taki sposób to nie pierwszyzna.

- Hej! A z kim się żenisz? – kontynuował jak gdyby nigdy nic. – W ogóle, kurka wodna, nie dzwoniłeś! A braciszek się martwił.

- Pamiętasz Nejiego Hyuugę?

- Naszego pięknotę? Nie gadaj! Mam gdzieś kalendarz z jego zdjęciami!

- Hę? – zaniepokojona nutka przebiegła przez ten krótki wyraz. – Ale chyba nie ten z kolekcją futer, co? – zaniepokoił się wyraźnie.

Kalendarz ten naprawdę trudno było zdobyć. Neji był wziętym fotomodelem i brał udział w różnych sesjach zdjęciowych do reklam. Kalendarz z kurtkami i futrami na zimę był naprawdę cudowny, a szczególnie zdjęcie z grudnia trafiło prosto w gusta Sasuke.  
Śliczne kremowobiałe futro rozchylone zmysłowo na udzie i Neji z delikatnym rozmarzonym uśmiechem na tle czarnej skórzanej kanapy z rudym kotem na oparciu. Siedział z założoną nogą na nogę, przez co, jeśli chodzi o te kończyny, odzienie więcej odsłaniało niż zasłaniało tej pięknej, opalonej na morelowo skóry. I jeszcze ciemne rozpuszczone włosy opadające luźno na ramię i tors… Mrrrr.

- Mam ten z serią garniturów. Nawet kupiłem sobie jeden – oznajmił z dumą. – Ubiorę go na wesele. Ale mniejsza o mój garniak, gadaj no, jak żeście się spiknęli tak szybko?

- Pogadamy, jak przyjedziesz. A tak właściwie, to ty też mógłbyś czasem przedzwonić, ale masz tylko pretensje.

- Ej, no! Jak już gadamy, to nie próbuj się mnie pozbywać! Jak się rozłączysz, będę bardzo samotny i razem z Kisame będziemy się zastanawiać…

Sasuke dalej nie słuchał wyrzutów Itachiego, bo ktoś zaczął hałasować na schodach, a później głośno i nieelegancko wpakował mu się do mieszkania.  
Był to Neji. Neji zdesperowany i zakurzony, z listkami i drobnymi gałązkami we włosach. W reklamówkach, które trzymał obijały się o siebie butelki. Flaszki z alkoholem zderzające się o siebie wydawały taki specyficzny brzęk, zupełnie inny od butelek z, powiedzmy, colą że Sasuke w lot pojął o co chodzi.

- Aniele, co ci? – zaryzykował Sasuke, spoglądając niepewnie na Hyuugę.

Tamten nie zareagował, udając się prosto do salonu i tam rozkładając się na kanapie. Nie zważał zupełnie na fakt, że nie ściągnął nawet butów i teraz zostawia nieestetyczne, błotniste plamy w wyłożonym kafelkami przedpokoju, a później na dywanie

- Muszę kończyć – rzekł Sasuke i bez niczego rozłączył się, ucinając donośny krzyk Itachiego: „No co ty!...".

Słuchawka wylądowała na widełkach, a młody Uchiha jak najszybciej udał się do salonu w ślad za swoim świeżo poślubionym mężem. Nie odłączył telefonu od zasilania. Itachi i tak nie zadzwoni - nigdy nie dzwonił sam z siebie i chwała mu za to!

- Cześć, Uchiha – słowa, które wydobył z siebie Neji były metalowe i automatyczne. Tak jakby już wcześniej dokładnie zaplanował sobie, co chce powiedzieć. – Mam zamiar się upić, ale nie mam intencji wyjść przy tym na pijaka. Dlatego też muszę się spytać, czy przyniesiesz dwie szklanki, czy powinienem sobie usiąść przed lustrem i udawać, że mam towarzystwo?

- To nie lepiej wiadra? – zażartował Sasuke, widząc zdecydowaną minę Hyuugi. Ale ten kiepski kawał nie spowodował polepszenia nastroju długowłosego.

Posłusznie udał się do kredensu i wyjął z niego dwie szklanki do herbaty. Były tak zwykłe (choć trochę przykurzone), że dziwnym wydawało się ich istnienie w takim pogmatwanym świecie. A szczególnie w dniu pełnym zawiłych wydarzeń; porwanie, ślub, pożar domu, wspólne mieszkanie, zaproszenia na wesele i oświadczenie Nejiego, że ten ma ochotę się po prostu zalać.  
Szklanki nie znikały, gdy Sasuke uświadamiał sobie w jak dziwaczne małżeństwo został wplątany (po trochu z własnej woli). Przetarł je szmatką i położył na stoliku obok już wyciągniętych butelek.

- Polewasz – zadecydował Neji, poprawiając poduszkę za swoimi plecami.


	6. Piwne wnioski

**6. „Piwne wnioski"**

Po wypiciu kilku wypełnionych po brzegi piwem szklanek, Sasuke zaczęło robić się ciepło, a może nawet troszkę gorąco. Policzki przybrały delikatny różowy odcień i z powodu (jak mu się zdawało) podwyższenia temperatury w pokoju, musiał podciągnąć rękawy swojej koszuli do łokcia. Nigdy nie był jakoś specjalnie odporny na działanie alkoholu, ale też nigdy nie pił go w dużych ilościach. Jakoś tak upijanie się i całe to późniejsze wariactwo, gdy nie czuje się już żadnych barier, go nie kręciło. Owszem, może to wrażenie rozluźnienia i ciała, i języka było niezłe, ale rozmazujące się pole widzenia i niepewny krok skutecznie zmniejszały jego atrakcyjność.

Neji jak do tej pory nie powiedział nic. Za to z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy patrzył za okno na uliczną lampę, której blask wpadał do mieszkania. Gdy znudził mu się ten widok zaczynał obserwować, jak piwna piana powoli znika ze szklanki, pozostawiając tylko napój w kolorze bursztynu. Później zwyczajnie podnosił naczynie i wypijał zawartość jednym haustem. Dolewał sobie, znowu patrzył za okno, potem na szklankę, pił i tak w kółko.

- Sorki – powiedział Sasuke, gdy szyjka butelki omsknęła mu się po krawędzi szkła i rozlał trochę piwa na blat stolika. Pieniąca się plama rozprzestrzeniła się po zmatowiałym drewnie i dotarłszy na sam kraniec stolika, rozpoczęła ekspansję na podłogę. – Pójdę po ścierkę.

No, nie zrobił tego do końca „niechcąco". To było raczej zamierzone i miało na celu zwrócenie uwagi Hyuugi na coś innego, niż niemyte od miesięcy szyby okienne i światło z ulicy. Siedzenie na jednej wąskiej i twardej kanapie z kimś, kto nie zwraca uwagi na twoją obecność i po prostu pogrąża się w jakichś depresyjnych rozważaniach (sądząc po jego wyrazie twarzy) nie jest jakąś wielką rozrywką. I skoro nawet Sasuke, preferujący dywany tak czyste jak z reklamy odplamiacza, zdecydował się wylać na nie piwo, to to wszystko było deko ważniejsze od wszystkiego innego. To musiało być dla zachowania równowagi na świecie, miłości i pokoju! Czyli wartości do których plamy nie miały prawa się umywać.

Niezależnie od tego, czy wylanie piwa rzeczywiście skutkowało w sprawach ogólnoświatowego pokoju, na Nejiego zadziałało. Wycierający stół Sasuke, poczuł nareszcie spojrzenie długowłosego na sobie. Mięśnie pleców miał napięte, a dłonie, dotąd spoczywające bez ruchu na kolanach, zaciśnięte w pięści. Potrząsnął delikatnie głową, a luźne pasemka spadły mu na twarz. Kilka razy już jakby miał otwierać usta, już miał coś powiedzieć, ale albo nie potrafił ubrać tego w słowa, albo po prostu się rozmyślał. Atmosfera tężała pod wpływem mocnego spojrzenia nie do końca zdecydowanego na przerwanie milczenia Hyuugi.

- Stare chińskie przysłowie mówi: „Jeśli nie masz co powiedzieć, powiedz stare chińskie przysłowie" – Sasuke zabłysnął swoją literacką elokwencją i usiadłszy, dopełnił szklankę, nie przelewając już ani kropelki. Oblizał delikatnie zaczerwienione, przekrwione wargi.

Taka humorystyczna, niezobowiązująca uwaga została przyjęta aprobującym mruknięciem. Neji już mniej więcej wiedział, na czym stoi i miał pojęcie, jakie to coś jest stabilne. W jego ocenie niespecjalnie – raczej jak huśtawka, ale lepsze to niż nic. W końcu huśtawki też mają gdzieś jakieś położenie równowagi i od biedy mogą posłużyć Nejiemu jako oparcie.

- A jeśli nie znam żadnych starych chińskich przysłów? – westchnął ciężko Hyuuga. – To że w jednej reklamie latałem w kimonie i robiono mi zdjęcia przy chińskiej porcelanie, nie znaczy jeszcze, że znam się na przysłowiach, Uchiha – dodał po chwili i głównie na tej części wypowiedzi skupił się Sasuke.

- To dziwne – wyznał – jakimś cudem nie mam tych zdjęć.

- Przynajmniej tyle dobrego. W każdym razie myślę, że musimy porozmawiać, Uchiha, i rozwiązać pewien fundamentalny problem. A może dwa. Pierwszym jest…

- Pewnie nasze wesele? – zapytał Sasuke, a Neji wybałuszył oczy. Sasuke nieco się rozczulił, nawet wytrzeszcz oczu u Hyuugi wygląda uroczo.

- To ta wiadomość tak szybko się rozniosła?

- No wiesz, rozdawane zaproszenia, te dwa wielkie billboardy w centrum… Hiashi planuje coś tak maksymalnie wielkiego, że chyba zapisze się kronikach Konohy jako największa impreza weselna w ogóle.

- O matko – wyszeptał Hyuuga i zamknął oczy na dłuższą chwilę.

Sasuke czekał na dalszy ciąg, w międzyczasie wypijając kolejną porcję napoju. Gdzieś w myślach mignęło mu, że powinien zwolnić tempo, bo niedługo będzie narąbany, a to postawi go w niezbyt dobrym świetle. Szczególnie, że siedzący obok niego chłopak jest świeżutki jak kwiatuszek i zachowuje się tak, jakby zamiast browaru (Ile to już flaszek? Jedna, druga, trzecia, czwar… eee, mnóstwo) pił soczek pomarańczowy.

- No to skoro wiesz, nie muszę cię o tym informować. Zresztą, to pewnie by brzmiało jak oświadczyny – Neji potrząsnął głową – a chyba nie chcę się tobie oświadczać, Uchiha.

Sasuke już miał mu przerwać, że przecież na oświadczyny jest troszkę za późno, ale Neji szybko podjął:

- Bo to wynika z drugiej bardzo ważnej rzeczy. Mianowicie, co ja o tobie wiem, co ty o mnie wiesz i dlaczego jest tak, że znamy się słabo i nie poznamy się dobrze do tej cholernej soboty…

- Ależ! – sprzeciwił się Sasuke. – Wszystko, ale to absolutnie wszystko jest możliwe.

- Długo nad tym myślałem – Hyuuga zignorował wcięcie się Sasuke do jego przemyśliwanego od kilku godzin monologu. Strzepnął sobie włosy z ramienia i kontynuował. - Ale wniosek, do którego doszedłem, nie jest zanadto optymistyczny. Mówiłeś, żebym się w tobie zakochał i skoro nie mam innego wyboru, postanowiłem to zrobić. Mimo że (ogólnie mówiąc, oczywiście) tak właściwie to podobasz mi się bardziej niż mniej, nie sądzę, że będzie to jakoś specjalnie łatwe. Ale chyba lepiej skłamać i powiedzieć, że to Hiashi organizując coś takiego nie wiedział o hmm… o uczuciach, które do siebie żywimy, a nie że to wszystko jakoś tak przypadkowo wyszło. – Oparł brodę na dłoni i delikatnie przechylił głowę, czekając na reakcję Sasuke. – Jeśli najpierw… coś z tego wyniknie oczywiście.

- Oczywiście – gorliwie przytaknął Sasuke i po raz tysiączny tego wieczoru umoczył usta w szklance.

Nejiego dużo kosztowało wypowiedzenie takich słów. Nie sądził, żeby kiedyś w przeszłości był zakochany. Chodził na randki, całował się, no i oczywiście o resztę aktywności też zahaczał (jak każdy normalnie funkcjonujący człowiek), ale było tego raczej niezbyt wiele i nie przywiązywał do tego większej wagi. A teraz pojawia się coś takiego i nagle musi!  
Chociaż w zasadzie to może niekoniecznie „musiał", ale jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie jakby mógł to wszystko odkręcić. Tym bardziej, że Sasuke wraz z Hiashim mogliby się sprzymierzyć i wszystkie jego działania i tak by się nie powiodły. O bogowie, Hyuuga! Masz życie jak z telenoweli!

Młody Hyuuga zresztą zawsze miał wrażenie, że wuj raczej nie darzy go zbyt wielką sympatią. Ale teraz, w tej jednej chwili, kiedy siedział obok Sasuke i w ręku trzymał opróżnioną do połowy szklankę ciepłego piwa, wszystko stało się tak jasne, jak lampa błyskowa! To właśnie z powodu tej jakiejś wrodzonej niechęci, jak kiedyś wygrał lizaka na loterii, Hiashi zabrał mu go i pożarł na jego niewinnych oczach ośmiolatka. I kiedy wracał z wywiadówki, zawsze dawał mu szlabany na wychodzenie z domu. I zabierał mu jego koszulki, w których wychodził na podbój dzielnicy, a które po zwrocie nie nadawały się już do chodzenia (zaschnięta krew nie chciała zejść, a traktowanie wybielaczem kolorowych ubrań było raczej idiotycznym pomysłem).

Dlatego zrobi na złość wszystkim i nie będzie się bawił w odwoływanie małżeństwa, tylko pokaże Hiashiemu jak cudownie i błogo żyje mu się z Sasuke. Jeszcze będą z Uchihą najszczęśliwszym małżeństwem w Konosze! I Neji już się postara o to, żeby szczęście dosłownie wylewało się z niego samego i Sasuke, nawet jeśli będzie to postać krwi, potu i łez.  
Niepokojącym Nejiemu wydało się tylko to, że gdy myśli o idealnych małżeństwach przed oczami pojawiają mu się amerykańskie seriale dla kur domowych. I były to złe obrazy.

Zgodnie z serialami któryś z nich powinien paradować w falbaniastym fartuszku po kuchni, a potem witać małżonka słodkim całuskiem w policzek, gdy ten wróci z pracy. Dalej… wspólny obiad. Będzie zjadliwy i nie poskutkuje zatruciem, jeśli to Sasuke go ugotuje. Chronologicznie na pewno coś tam było o naprawianiu kranów w łazience albo gdzieś indziej… Ale to raczej niezbyt ważne. No, i odbieranie dzieci ze szkoły. Mają jakieś? Nie? To można to spokojnie skreślić i zająć się dalszą częścią – kolacjami przy winie i spacerkami przy księżycu brzegiem plaży.

No dobra, może aż tak idealną parą małżeńską to nie będą. Hyuuga musiałby zacząć się leczyć na głowę, gdyby zobaczył Sasuke w różowym fartuszku. I byłby to ciężki przypadek histerycznego śmiechu oraz kilku pomniejszych psychoz, których zdążył nabawić się podczas całej tej farsy.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się krzywo, urażając obity policzek:

– Skoro już mówiłeś o tym, że poznawaniu się, to wiesz… Mówi się, że w łóżku poznaje się człowieka najlepiej, więc może…

Gdyby Sasuke udało mu się przeforsować ten plan, dzień byłby perfekcyjny. Ba, najlepszy w jego życiu! Dodatkowo zrobiło mu się już tak gorąco, że najchętniej ściągnąłby nie tylko koszulkę, w której dosłownie się gotował, ale także resztę ubrań.  
O matko, i ten wzrok Nejiego! Cud, że jeszcze się trzyma i nie zrobił niczego dziwnego, za co mógłby trafić do więzienia za usiłowanie popełnienia przestępstwa na tle seksualnym. A jeszcze przedtem do szpitala na ostry dyżur z powodu kastracji dokonanej gołymi rękami Hyuugi. Mimo wszystko, Neji mógłby być trochę mniej drażliwy…

- Nie – odparł zdecydowanie długowłosy. – Ale możesz mnie pocałować.

Gdyby Uchiha miał alter ego, wtedy zawyłoby ze szczęścia i odtańczyło taniec deszczu jakiegoś afrykańskiego plemiona. Ale nie miał, więc jego umysł był w normie, choć normie nieco przytępionej alkoholem i niezmiernie uradowanej.

W tamtej chwili mieli najwyraźniej zbyt dużo dobrych chęci. W swoim spalającym wszystko entuzjazmie i szybkim zbliżaniu się dwóch twarzy do siebie, stuknęli się nosami. Delikatne, ale niepożądane zderzenie nie przeszkodziło im w nieco nieśmiałym i krótkim pocałunku. Suche wargi Nejiego i gorące, wilgotne od wielokrotnego oblizywania Sasuke już po paru sekundach, przerwały kontakt.

Uchihę nie zadowoliło jednak takie coś, co trwało tak krótko. Przysunął się bardziej, zmniejszając ponownie dzielącą ich odległość. Spojrzał się z bardzo bliska na nieco zmrużone oczy Nejiego. Chwilę później jego lewa dłoń znalazła się na jego policzku i subtelnym dotykiem przesunęła się aż do ucha, zakładając za nie kilka przydługich, wymykających się gumce kosmyków. Drugą ręką przytrzymał lekko brodę, kciukiem gładząc dolną wargę Hyuugi. Chwilę później wargę tę schwyciły rozognione usta Uchihy, ssąc ją i ostrożnie drażniąc językiem. Gardłowy pomruk zabrzmiał w pokoju, gdy Neji przyjął rzuconą rękawicę i zaczął odpowiadać na wszelkie poczynania Sasuke. Prawa dłoń przemieściła się z brody na plecy i po przedostaniu się przez kurtynę ciemnych włosów, zaczęła pieścić jego kark.

Ciało Sasuke wciskało długowłosego w oparcie kanapy, które z każdym ruchem trzeszczało coraz bardziej. Niemal rozpłaszczony na naleśnik przez Uchihę Neji próbował jeszcze protestować, starając się wykrzesać z siebie trochę stanowczości i odepchnąć rozpalone ciało od siebie. Ale tylko westchnął drżąco, gdy tamten zmysłowy pocałunek został zastąpiony przez setki małych i krótkich muśnięć warg, a ręka przeniosła się trochę niżej…

* * *

Skórzana kurta Hiashiego nie wyróżniała się zbytnio na tle jej podobnych. Ale krótkie spojrzenie na tego mężczyznę pozwalało stwierdzić z całą pewnością „O, ten facet ma władzę!".  
Może było to coś w wyprostowanych dumnie plecach.  
Może w chłodnym spojrzeniu, którym obserwował tłum stojących przed nim mężczyzn.  
Może jego kij bejsbolowy był jakimś starożytnym artefaktem i jaśniał jakimś widzialnym tylko na poziome podświadomości światłem.  
A może to nie było nic istotnego i po prostu instynktownie wiedziało się, że jest ktoś darzony szacunkiem.  
Cokolwiek by to nie było - Hiashi na serio miał poważanie, władzę prawie że absolutną i charyzmę przywódcy.

Zbiorowisko osobników męskich w średnim wieku zafalowało, gdy Hyuuga odchrząknął. A było to chrząknięcie tak głośne, że w ciemności wieczoru i ciszy pustych ulic zabrzmiało niczym wystrzał armatni.

- Ziomale tej dzielni! Dzisiaj jest wielki dzień, który być może zapisze w historii jako najbardziej ziomalski pogrom siarskich kujonów z południa! My, w swojej zajebistości, unikniemy siary, przejmując Południową-Dzielnicę-Konohy-city. Nie przejmujmy się krwią przelaną w obronie innych ziomów i połamanymi kijami w obliczu tego zrytego Danzou! Wszystko to dla rispektu, hajsu i laseczek z tamtejszej dyski! Nie ważne, co oni se czają, dzisiaj ich rozpieprzymy. – Strzyknął kostkami palców, by poprawić ogólny odbiór jego wypowiedzi.

- Brawo – zabrzmiał znudzony głos Shikaku Nary, który leniwie zaczął klaskać.

Po chwili wiwaty, które rozległy się w ciasnej, równiutko wybrukowanej konoszańskiej uliczce zagrzmiało niby nadchodząca lawina.


	7. Hiashi  ostatnia batalia

**7. „Hiashi – ostatnia batalia"**

Neji już w lekkim dezabilu półleżał na kanapie z Sasuke uczepionym jego szyi w taki sposób, jakiego nie powstydziłaby się żadna pijawka. A może nawet wampir, zważywszy na to, że Uchiha zębami również operował. Koszula została rozpięta do połowy i przekrzywiona znacznie, a każdy odsłonięty kawałek złocistej skóry był bardzo entuzjastycznie witany przez Sasuke. Neji poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy Uchihowe usta zjechały na jego mostek. Chwilka… co z tego, że to jest przyjemne? Aktualną jego robotą jest tylko wzdychanie i pozwalanie przyjemności na rozrywanie umysłu na coraz mniejsze kawałeczki, uniemożliwiające racjonalne rozumowanie. A on nie może… pozwolić sobie… na coś takiego w tej chwili! Nie był taki łatwy, psiakrew! I co z tego, że tak właściwie są po ślubie? Czy to coś tak w ogóle zmienia?

- Uchiha! – głos, który w zamierzeniu miał być ostry jak trzask bicza, zadźwięczał w powietrzu dziwnie bezbronny i drżący. – Nie… nie chcę.

Defensywnie odepchnął rękoma i kolanami obcałowującego go chłopaka. Ale Sasuke tylko przeniósł swoją rumianą twarz wyżej i cmokając kość policzkową, wyszeptał niskim, wibrującym rozkosznie głosem:

- Jesteś pewny? Bo wiesz, ja pod ubraniami jestem kompletnie nagi… - Te będące oczywistą prawdą słowa na chwilę odebrały Nejiemu zdolność myślenia i tym razem wcale nie z powodu błogich dreszczy przebiegających jego kręgosłup. Nigdy nie myślał o tym w ten sposób. A Sasuke to już naprawdę musiał nieźle pijany, żeby formułować takie tezy.

Hyuuga psyknął, gdy długie, chłodne palce wkradły się mu pod koszulę.

- Jestem pewny na sto procent. Przestań.

Niechętnie bo niechętnie (jeszcze trochę upierając się na zostawienie ręki pod koszulą), ale Sasuke zostawił w końcu ubranie Nejiego w spokoju i usiadł obok. Jego tętno było przyspieszone, a usta, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej spuchnięte i czerwone niż przed całą akcją z obmacywaniem długowłosego. Nie mówiąc nic, sięgnął po kolejną butelkę piwa, lecz została ona łagodnie, acz stanowczo przechwycona przez Nejiego.

- Tobie już wystarczy, Uchiha – stwierdził zdecydowanie Neji, wychylając się i stawiając flaszkę przy kanapie.

Ta drobna nieuwaga wystarczyła, by talia Nejiego została uwięziona w silnych ramionach Uchihy. Przyciągnął go do siebie, a gdy mu się to udało, skrył swoją twarz w zagłębieniu obojczyka. Westchnął, wdychając niewyrafinowany zapach migdałowego mydła i pozbawiony swojej wcześniejszej rozrywki zaczął najnormalniej w świecie zasypiać.

- Oczy ci się kleją – zauważył Neji, dopijając to co miał w szklance. Sapnął, gdy uścisk stał się silniejszy i niemal zmiażdżył mu żebra.

- Nie pr'wda.

- Widzę.

- Nieee… nie widzisz.

- To chodźmy na spacer! – zawołał nagle Hyuuga, wstając i tym samym zwlekając ciało Sasuke z siedziska. Ramię nadal było przerzucone przez biodra, co zaowocowało dziwnym widokiem nie do końca śpiącego Uchihy stojącego na kolanach przy nogach Nejiego.

No cóż, może alkohol podziałał nie tylko na Uchihę? I może to on ma jakiś związek z rozmazującym się polem widzenia i jakimś ogólnym przytępieniem?

* * *

Północ wybiła już kilka minut temu (w czasie, gdy Sasuke próbował założyć swój elegancki, czarny płaszcz tył naprzód) i wielkim przekłamaniem byłoby stwierdzenie, że Konoha była pogrążona we śnie. Że było cichutko i spokojnie i tylko szczekanie psa przerywało swym donośnym dźwiękiem odgłos dmącego, lodowatego jesiennego wiatru.

Bynajmniej.

Co rusz do uszu Nejiego dolatywały szybkie dźwięki muzyki elektronicznej, przekleństwa, odgłosy wybijanych szyb, a nawet pełne determinacji zawołania „Dla szefa naszej dzielni!".  
No, i oczywiście zadowolone pomrukiwania idącego przy nim Sasuke. Co prawda nieco się wlókł, nie mogąc zdecydować, którą nogę postawić pierwszą i zastanawiając się, dlaczego asfalt nieco się chwieje i wiruje pod jego stopami, ale dzięki kurczowemu trzymaniu się dłoni Hyuugi szedł w miarę prosto.

Neji właściwie nie zgodził się na chodzenie pod rękę z wstawionym Uchihą, ale w obliczu pokrętnych wytłumaczeń i stwierdzenia, które było chyba koronnym argumentem pokręconej filozofii życiowej użytkownika sharingana („Ale Neji, Aniele! Musisz, inaczej rymy przestaną mi się zgadzać i zamiast pisać będę grządki przesadzać!" wypowiedziane tonem tak dramatycznym, że godnym aktora odgrywającego rolę Hamleta), po prostu musiał skapitulować. I teraz wlekli się razem w tempie zmęczonego życiem starego żółwia.

Było zimno. Każdy wydech sygnalizował pojawiający się koło ust biały obłoczek pary, a oprócz tego mgła zalegająca na ulicach była tak gęsta, że Neji przez chwilę myślał o wzięciu ze sobą scyzoryka i wykrawaniu sobie przez nią drogi. Ale cóż, okazała się nie być ciałem stałym i tylko osiadała na jego skórzanej kurtce w postaci małych, zimnych kropelek. Co jakiś czas któraś z nich spływała mu za kołnierz, wywołując niedające się pohamować wzdrygnięcia.

Niezbyt przyjemna sceneria do romantycznego spaceru, którego nastroju chciał posmakować Neji (do czego i tak by się nie przyznał). No, ale nie tylko to było do bani. Pełnię księżyca też gdzieś wcięło i tylko Sasuke pomrukiwał mu od czasu do czasu do ucha coś, co brzmiało mniej więcej jak: _I potem do wanny…! I plusk i Neji…_ . I najprawdopodobniej był to sen na jawie, śniony z półotwartymi oczami i w czasie powolnej przechadzki. Sasuke był chyba jedyną osobą, w Konosze, która mogła jednocześnie spać i jednocześnie jako tako funkcjonować. Oczywiście odpowiednio kierowana.

„Można i tak" – pomyślał Neji, chowając drugą rękę do kieszeni. Zmarzła mu mimo odziania ją w wełnianą rękawiczkę.

Z każdym małym kroczkiem zbliżali się bardziej do miejsca, z którego przekleństwa i okrzyki dobiegały najczęściej. A może to miejsce samo zbliżyło się do nich? Może tak właściwie nie poruszyli się nawet o centymetr i tylko wydawało im się, że idą, a to tylko droga sama się przesuwała?  
No dobra, to jest naciągane.  
I to bardzo. No, to pomińmy, jakimś sposobem po prostu znaleźli się na miejscu.

No i cóż, gdyby nie to że północ minęła już jakiś czas temu, Neji zaliczyłby kolejny szok na konto czwartku. Ale że właściwie było już po pierwszej, odkreślił wczoraj grubą, podwójną kreską i napisał pod spodem: _Piątek, 9 października, około godziny pierwszej w nocy – Bycie świadkiem pojedynku między Hiashim i Danzou. Masakra w sosie własnym!_ . Oczywiście to wszystko w sensie czysto hipotetycznym, gdyż umysł żadnego normalnego człowieka nie przypomina białej, niezapisanej kartki papieru. Prawdopodobnie nie.

Przed Nejim i Sasuke (który, zaczął się dosłownie łasić do Hyuugi, a jego szczebiotanie stało się z biegiem czasu tak nacechowane wulgarną seksualnością, że Hyuuga starał się za bardzo nie zwracać na niego uwagi) rozciągała się dokładnie oświetlona przestrzeń z czterema krzesłami, ustawionymi równoległymi do siebie parami. A obok stał dumny Hiashi i perfidnie uśmiechnięty Danzou, poowijany bandażami w taki sposób, jakiego nie powstydziłaby się nawet mumia faraona. Na jednym z krzeseł spokojnie siedział Sai.

- Bratanku! – wydarł się Hiashi, gdy tylko zauważył, kogo zimne, jesienne wiatry przygnały na arenę śmiertelnego pojedynku. – Mój ziomalu!

Neji zesztywniał ze strachu. Coś niecoś słyszał o jego niekończących się potyczkach z _Gangiem Południowców_, któremu szefował Danzou (gang jego wuja nazywał się _Gang Hiashiego _– twórcze, no nie?) i wiedział, że zawsze były ofiary. A teraz wyglądało na to, że ofiary będą dwie: Sai i…

- W-wuju – zająknął się Neji, widząc jak sylwetka Hiashiego rośnie mu w oczach. Starszy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając wyczekująco.

„Ach, tak."

- Stary – poprawił się natychmiast. – Co se czaisz o tak późnej porze?

Hiashi nie odpowiedział kontemplując najwyraźniej lico swego krewnego. I były to rozmyślania tak intensywne, że najwyraźniej wypowiedziane słowa, w ogóle nie zostały usłyszane. Natychmiast podszedł do nich Shikaku Nara – zaufany członek gangu z wełnianą, pasiastą czapką nałożoną na ciemne, wilgotne od mgły kosmyki.

- Żółwik? – niepewnie przywitał się Neji, wyciągając przed siebie zaciśniętą pięść.

- Spoko, ziom – odparł zblazowanym głosem Nara, wymieniając powitanie. – Dobra, chłopaki, powiem wam, o co cho. I zaznaczę tylko, że tutaj nie jest bezpiecznie.

- Mam łaskotki!... na kanapę wbiegły kotki – stwierdził Sasuke głosem nagle zdumiewająco trzeźwym, co oczywiście jawnie przeczyło jego zamglonym oczom i temu, że ledwo stał na nogach. No i temu, że komentarz ten raczej nie miał żadnego sensu. Jednak Shikaku nie zwrócił na niego żadnej uwagi.

- Pojedynek tym razem opiera się na wizażu. Nie mam pojęcia kto wpadł na taki pojechany pomysł, ale mniejsza… Wygra ten, kto zrobi lepszy make-up na twarzy swojego sprzymierzeńca. Danzou zgarnął Saia, więc to go będzie malował, ale Hiashi jeszcze nikogo nie wziął – krótkie spojrzenie na starego Hyuugę. – Ale wygląda na to, że już kogoś ma na oku.

- Mnie? – chmurka pary wodnej zajaśniała mlecznie w powietrzu, prześwietlona halogenowym światłem.

- Aha.

- Ja się dzisiaj nie goliłem – skłamał szybko Neji, licząc na to, że w ciemności nikt nie zauważy, że policzki ma gładkie tak jak zawsze. – Niech weźmie Uchihę! Mu i tak wszystko jedno.

I w ten właśnie sposób Sasuke został usadzony krześle z Hiashim naprzeciwko. Mimo krótkiej obiekcji szefa gangu Hiashiego (czyli samego Hiashiego) wybór ten poparty przez Nejiego i pana Narę został ostatecznie zatwierdzony skinieniem głowy.

Tubki, kredki i palety pełne różnokolorowych pierdółek zostały natychmiast przyniesione i pozostawione koło Hiashiego. Towarzyszyły temu okrzyki: _Goł! Goł! Hi-ashi!_ oraz _Danzou! Dajesz!_, i dźwiękibębnów, które prawdopodobnie przytargał ze sobą Sai (czołowy artysta konoszańskiej sceny muzycznej), a do których już ktoś zdążył się dorwać.

W czasie nakładania makijażu zaspanemu Sasuke i Saiowi, na którego twarzy obok podkładu widniała jego firmowa, beznamiętna mina, Neji niemal dusił się ze śmiechu. Ale tak w gruncie rzeczy, to nie sądził, że Sasuke będzie tak do twarzy w czerwonej szmince. Oczywiście miał pewne wątpliwości co do używania brokatowego eye-linera i kilkunastu innych cosiów, których nazw nie mógł znać, ale w obawie przed gniewem wuja, nie powiedział nic. W sumie gniew starego Hyuugi teraz nie był już taki straszny, ale wkurzony Sasuke, u którego przecież mieszkał, był wyobrażeniem wprost przerażającym.

Okej, okej… Może po prostu się nie obudzi i Hyuuga zdąży mu zmyć to wszystko, nim ponownie zacznie kojarzyć fakty. A może tylko mu powie, że to sam Uchiha chciał być pomalowany przez Hiashiego? Gorzej, jak nie uwierzy… No, chociaż w takim stanie sukcesem byłoby, gdyby pamiętał coś w chronologicznym porządku. Zresztą, i tak można mu wmówić, że to był tylko sen.

Błysk!...

Lampa błyskowa aparatu zgasła, pozostawiając Nejiemu okropne powidoki w oczach. Cholera, więc zrobili zdjęcia. Ale znaczyło to także, że konkurencja się zakończyła i ukazała światu twarze dwóch młodych mężczyzn w zupełnie nowym stylu. Dokładniej ujmując - stylu transwestytów i crossdresserów, ale kto tam się tym przejmuje.

Ani Danzou, ani Hiashi zdawali się nie martwić zbytnio faktem, że kanciaste brody i ostre kości policzkowe niezbyt dobrze wyglądają w otoczeniu kobiecych kosmetyków. Ba, właściwie to, sądząc po ich zadowolonych uśmieszkach, byli z siebie dumni. Postali tak przez chwilę, prezentując swoje dzieła, po czym wyszli z kręgu światła, kierując się w dwie różne strony. To zdało się Nejiemu cokolwiek dziwną manierą jak na konkurs wizażu, ale to pierwsze takie zawody na jakich był, więc nie bardzo orientował się w zwyczajach na nich panujących. Może tak po prostu należało robić.

Twarz Uchihy opadła na jedno ramię, ścierając puder z bladego policzka. Krótkie, świszczące chrapnięcie wyrwało się z jego otwartych ust.  
Sasuke byłby idealnym _drag queenem_ , przebranym za Marylin Monroe (jeśliby tylko zechciał zmienić fryzurę). Perłowy cień błyszczący na powiekach i kontrastujący z czernią kresek i naturalnych, bujnych rzęs, a do tego wąskie usta w kolorze świeżej, tętniczej krwi. Gdyby jego rysy były bardziej delikatne i gdyby urodził się kobietą, to na pewno byłby w miarę atrakcyjny i dość rozchwytywany przez mężczyzn.

Neji, porównując to małe dzieło sztuki z robotą Danzou, musiał przyznać, że Hiashi, cholera jego mać, miał artyzm w ręku i minął się z powołaniem. Byłby idealnym makijażystą, kosmetykiem, wizażystą, czy jakkolwiek się to tam zwie, a nie gangsterem. Gangsterem był wyjątkowo nieudanym.

Makijaż na twarzy Saia był mroczny i Neji zaczął się zastanawiać, czy chłopak nie ma po prostu nałożonej na twarz maski. Ale nie, to była jego własna skóra pomalowana w taki sposób, że zdawała się być jednocześnie bardzo zrogowaciała i szorstka, jak gruboziarnisty papier ścierny oraz błyszcząca i w niektórych miejscach gładka jak marmur.  
Ciemne plamy czerwieni na policzkach mieszały się z czarnym jak węgiel cieniem do powiek, który został roztarty aż pod łuk brwiowy i częściowo w ogóle na całej twarzy. Wargi osobliwie prezentowały się na purpurowo.

Sai wziąwszy uprzednio lusterko w dłoń i oglądając się w nim na każdy możliwy sposób, stwierdził głosem tak obojętnym, że w skali pH dostałby na pewno ładną i zgrabną siódemkę:

- O, fajnie. Więc teraz pójdę pisać piosenkę death-metalową.

Po czym i on opuścił krąg światła wraz z tłumem członków gangów.


	8. Wielka wyprawa z powrotem do domu

**8. "Wielka wyprawa z powrotem do domu"**

Lampy halogenowe zgasły, oślepiając Hyuugę na długą chwilę. Odgłosy ludzkie oddalały się coraz bardziej, na miejscu pozwalając brzmieć jedynie chrapaniu Sasuke oraz otarciu zapałczanej główki o draskę. To pan Nara podpalał właśnie papierosa tkwiącego mu w ustach. Ogień podświetlił na sekundę jego zmęczone oczy, a krótkie ziewnięcie wyrwało mu się z ust chwilę po pierwszym zaciągnięciu.

- Jezuu – mruknął w przestrzeń, odwracając się w stronę, w którą udał się Hiashi. – Mógłbym sobie teraz siedzieć w domu, ale nie… Nie…! Ja musiałem wstąpić do gangu, bo mają ulgi podatkowe, niech ich szlag wszystkich weźmie… Tych pieprzonych urzędników – powłócząc nogami rozpoczął swoją samotną wędrówkę samuraja.

Wędrówkę przez śniegi, zarośla, upał spadający się z nieba, przepełnione ludnością miasta, opustoszałe wioski i kurz na drogach. A jego jedynym kompanem będzie wierny miecz – towarzysz w życiu i pomocnik w śmierci.  
Wiele par słomianych sandałów zedrze na wybrukowanej trudnościami ścieżce samurajskiego życia, wiele kimon obszarpie na ostrzach swych nieprzyjaciół, wiele ran odniesie, by bronić honoru mężczyzny i wielu ludzi straci przez niego życie. I jeszcze-

- Panie Nara? – głos Nejiego, wyrwał go z krótkiego zamyślenia na swój temat.

No tak, no tak…  
Nie miał ani katany, ani kimona, ani słomianych sandałów. Zamiast tego wszystkiego zwyczajny kij bejsbolowy, kurtkę sportową i niebieskie adidasy. Znowu dał się ponieść wyobraźni, ale czasem bez takich małych odskoków od rzeczywistości życie w gangu byłoby nieznośne. Te wszystkie nudne spotkania, rozmowy o brazylijskich serialach, planach Hiashiego odnośnie unieszkodliwienia Danzou… Od takich rzeczy normalny człowiek zwariowałby od razu. Szczególnie, gdy puszczali powtórki „Namiętności w hacjendzie na wrzosowym wzgórzu" – nigdy nie wybaczył scenarzyście, że Rodrigo umarł, zostawiając Penelopę z szesnaściorgiem dzieci (tym bardziej, że przedtem zdradzał ją z Teresą, Marią, Adelajdą, Anną, jej dwoma siostrami i bratem, a na koniec jeszcze zachorował na gruźlicę, oślepł, wypadły mu wszystkie zęby i stracił cały majątek, który zostawił mu jego ojciec – Esteban, legendarny gracz w polo, który umarł próbując pobić rekord w nurkowaniu z akwalungiem bez akwalungu; ciała nikt nigdy nie szukał, więc być może…).

- Panie Nara? – powtórzył się chłopak, zbliżając się do niego, kierowany najwyraźniej przez blask rozżarzonego popiołu jak ćma. – To już koniec?

Gdyby nie to, że było tak ciemno, a zapalony papieros nie dawał tyle światła, aby Neji mógł dojrzeć jego wzrok jednoznacznie informujący „Jesteś głupi czy jak?", spojrzałby się na niego właśnie w taki sposób. Ale musiał to wyrazić werbalnie.

- Chyba ci się coś popieprzyło – odparł, wypuszczając dym nosem. – Teraz będziemy się prać po mordach pod urzędem hokage. Chcesz popatrzeć?

- Nie, ja tak tylko… Z ciekawości.

- Z ciekawości… Z ciekawości nie nabędziesz mądrości, ziom. A ja muszę iść.

Oczywiście sobie poszedł, zabierając ze sobą myśli o ciepłym domku i marzenia o wielkich przygodach samurajów. I kiedy czerwony popiół zabłysnął w powietrzu, jak Shikaku skręcał, a później upadł na asfalt, blednąc i stając się kolejną zwykłą częścią składową ulicy, Neji poczuł się tak samotny, że aż zachciało mu się płakać.  
Nie płakał, rzecz jasna, ale być może nastrój pana Nary udzielił mu się i coś na myśl o śmiertelnych starciach mężczyzn w obronie swej godności, ścisnęło go za gardło i nie chciało puścić.

Siąknął nosem i przełożył sobie ramię Sasuke przez szyję, aby odholować go do domu. O ile to możliwe, nie budząc. Koniecznie nie budząc.

* * *

Neji siedział już w mieszkaniu Sasuke i pił gorącą herbatę z „wkładką". Zawartość znalezionej w kredensie napełnionej do połowy butelki brandy nadawała się idealnie jako dodatek do liściastego naparu. Zmarznięte place zostały zaplecione mocno na uchu czarnego kubka, który bardzo przyjemnie grzał jego dłonie. W razie, gdyby ta końcówka koniaku mu nie wystarczyła, był pewny, że jest w stanie jeszcze coś wyszperać z wielu przepastnych kuchennych szafek Uchihy. Nie był pewny, czy to co znajdzie nie będzie albo kuchennym spirytusem… albo octem. Także lepiej, niech mu już to brandy wystarczy.

Rozrzewniające myśli o wojownikach opuściły go ostatecznie, gdy odkrył że aby zdobyć klucze, musi przeszukać bezwładne ciało Uchihy. Zlekceważył senne westchnienie Sasuke, gdy Hyuuga przyparł go do ściany i rozpoczął przeszukiwanie kieszeni jego płaszcza.  
Traf chciał, że w takim momencie na klatce rozległy się prędkie kroki Uchihowego sąsiada. Był to około czterdziestoletni facet o aparycji typowego zawodowego informatyka (miał taki specyficzny, chorobliwy blask w oczach, który zdawał się krzyczeć: Zero! Jeden! Jeden! Zero!...). Rzucił dziwne spojrzenie Nejiemu razem z wymuszonym „D'bry wieczór" i zniknął za drzwiami naprzeciwko. Nienaturalnie szybko.

No dobra, może i to co w tej chwili robił Neji było… no, było. Ale to nie powód, aby patrzeć na niego w ten sposób! Sasuke został tylko oparty o mur i z prawej strony przytrzymywany przez kolano Nejiego, a sam Hyuuga tylko zaczął go rozbierać i obmacywać w poszukiwaniu kluczy.

O kurna (jeżeli można to powiedzieć w stylu Hiashiego), to mogło zostać źle zrozumiane. Z przyjacielskiej pomocy nieprzytomnemu przyjacielowi zrobił się gwałt na nieprzytomnym przyjacielu. Narzeczonym. Mężu. Nieważne na kim.

Ale to nic, to nic… Neji wytrzyma wszystkie kategorie dziwnych spojrzeń! W końcu nie na darmo tyle lat pracował z kamerą, wie jak dziwne mogą być dziwne spojrzenia entuzjastów męskiej urody.

Ostatecznie znalazł klucze schowane w tylnej kieszeni całkiem nieźle dopasowanych dżinsów chłopaka, a chwilę później już byli wewnątrz kwatery.  
Szybko przetransportował nadal śpiącego Sasuke i przeżył chwilę grozy, kiedy zrozumiał, że nie posiada mleczka do demakijażu. Uchiha nadal straszył Nejiego swoim pięknym makijażem, gdyż długowłosy wiedział, że te czerwone usta to tak naprawdę obietnica śmierci. Długiej i bolesnej śmierci połączonej z recytacją wierszy.  
Oczywiście poradził sobie z czymś takim jak definitywny brak takiego płynu – użył kremu nawilżającego, którym ostatecznie pozbył się kosmetyków (nieważne, że tarł dość mocno; Sasuke spał jak zabity) i odsłonił jeszcze trochę popuchnięty policzek. Ech, może do jutra zniknie?

A teraz Neji zagapił się w już stygnący napój. Nie zastanawiając się długo, dolał sobie wrzątku.  
Ostatecznie tej nocy nie udało mu się zalać w trupa, był tylko trochę pijany (tak uważał). Czuł, że powinien dokończyć tę resztę koniaku i tak żadne lepsze przeznaczenie na niego nie czeka. Hyuuga spojrzał na bursztynowe brandy w kwadratowej butelce i dolał do swojego kubka – nie było tego znowu tak mało jak uważał, że było. Kubek został napełniony prawie do pełna i smakowo nie czuć już było w ogóle, że kiedyś znajdowała się w nim jakaś herbata.  
Prawie duszkiem wypił drinka do końca i z głośnym szuraniem krzesła po podłodze wstał od stołu.

Neji chciał się upić, by chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o tej farsie, jaką było to jego małżeństwo. Niezależnie od tego co postanowił niedawno, to wszystko było po prostu wielką głupotą i pomysłem godnym naprawdę idiotycznego wuja (jakim Hiashi oczywiście był). Naprawdę, dla swojego dobra powinien jak najszybciej zakochać się w Sasuke i mieć to wszystko z głowy. Poza tym, chłopak był dość atrakcyjny, do czego zobowiązywał go przecież tytuł najbardziej pożądanego faceta Konohy. Nie umniejszając sobie, musiał zauważyć także, że nazwisko Neji Hyuuga plasuje się na drugim miejscu.  
Ale zapomnieć nie zdołał, ten alkohol był zły – zdecydowanie powinien mieć jakieś substancje powodujące trwałą amnezję. Tylko kto by to wtedy kupił…

Neji udał się powrotem do salonu i usiadł na kanapie. Niezdecydowanie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, mnąc leżącą nieopodal koszulę. Powinien teraz iść spać – naprawdę czuł się zmęczony. Tylko… czy nie wygodniej dla niego byłoby jednak położyć się na normalnym łóżku, a nie w salonie? Już nawet pal licho Sasuke pochrapującego radośnie w sypialni, posłanie było na tyle duże, że zmieściliby się na nim obaj, wcale się nawet nie dotykając. No tak, więc może powinien tam się położyć.  
Hyuuga ziewnął, kładąc się na twardej sofie i opierając głowę o oparcie. A co tam iść, jak już najpierw usiadł, a potem się położył, to będzie leżeć – w końcu nie miał aż tyle samozaparcia, aby podjąć nadludzki wysiłek przejścia sześciu rozchwianych kroków i walnięcia się na łóżko Sasuke.  
Tylko czemu tutaj nie ma żadnego koca i musi używać jakiejś koszuli niewiadomego pochodzenia? Jeszcze żeby to chociaż było ciepłe.

Kiedy zamknął oczy, zaczęło mu się zdawać, że świat zaczął się jakby kręcić szybciej i ciemność za powiekami wciąga go bardzo, bardzo głęboko. A potem przyśnili mu się złodzieje usiłujący obrabować sejf jego wuja – Hiashi trzymał w nim dwa kilo kiełbasy i słoik musztardy. A potem z ciemności wyrosłej znikąd puszczy wyłonił się King-Kong trzymający w swojej ogromnej dłoni ukulele…

* * *

Najpierw zapachniało jakby czymś smażonym, a skądś dobiegł Nejiego odgłos krojenia i syczenie tłuszczu na patelni. W tle radio grało standardowe popowe kawałki konoszańskiego artysty Saia: _Wciąż mam niejakie wrażenie, że cenzura–ujesz mojego serca tchnienie. Mów do mnie cenzura… Cenzura… AaaAach! Wzlećmy ponad nasze marzenie! Cenzura, ty…_

Później w nozdrza uderzył go zapach wyjątkowo mocnych perfum Uchihy, którymi skropiony został płaszcz leżący na nim. A przynajmniej Hyuuga uważał to za płaszcz, gdyż palce gładziły dość znajomą, wełnianą strukturę odzienia Sasuke – najwyraźniej tamta koszula w nocy zmieniła się w coś znacznie grubszego i cieplejszego.  
Prawie natychmiast w jego umyśle pojawił się obrazek Naruto z okularami na nosie (nosił je wyłącznie dla picu – twierdził, że tak wygląda znacznie inteligentniej), który z miną zaciekawionego nauczyciela przytakuje tej hipotezie.  
Sam Neji też był skłonny się zgodzić, że niektóre rzeczy w nocy zamieniają się w inne i z chęcią podałby przykład, ale w tej chwili było to raczej niewykonalne – pod czaszką zaczaił się okropny ból głowy, który już wiedział jak i kiedy napadnie Hyuugę, a pęcherz nieprzyjemnie mu ciążył w dole brzucha.  
Dźwięk krojenia stał się bardziej natarczywy – ciach! ciachciach! ciach! i cholernie wkurzający.

Z trudem otworzył zalepione powieki i początkowo nie mógł poznać, gdzie się znajduje. Sufit jakiś nie ten teges, plecy bolą niemiłosiernie, muzyka nie taka jak być powinna. Usiadł i zmęczonym ruchem człowieka, który wczorajszej nocy nieźle sobie popił, przejechał ręką po twarzy, chcąc zapewne usunąć z niej oznaki niewyspania. I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze… Ale zmęczenie na dobre zadomowiło się na jego zwykle przystojnym licu i nic nie mogło go stamtąd ściągnąć.

Jasna cholera, i jeszcze ten wypełniony do granic możliwości pęcherz! To jego limit! I tak czekał z tym zbyt długo.

Uczucie nienależenia do własnego ciała było dość dziwne, kiedy stał nad toaletą i opierał czoło o zimne wrzosowe kafelki. Szarpał za guzik od spodni, nie mogąc go odpiąć. Pulsujący, przyćmiewający nieco jego percepcję ból zdawał się ogarniać nie tylko jego głowę, ale też w jakiś przedziwny sposób całą łazienkę. A może i świat. A może nawet Wszechświat. I inne Wszechświaty także. I wszystkie Wszechświaty ćmiły w jego głowie i pulsowały w jednym rytmie, który kiedyś doprowadzi do wybuchu jego głowy – jak dojrzałego arbuza. I będzie to koniec wszelkich Wszechświatów – żadne apokalipsy, żadne asteroidy, czy wielkie wojny atomowe, wystarczy to że Neji nie czuł się dzisiaj zbyt dobrze (chociaż trochę przesadzał – głowa co prawda nieco go bolała, ale nie był to ból zdolny wyciskać z oczu łzy zmuszać do wicia się na podłodze.)

Odgłos spłukiwanej wody zrobił na Hyuudze wrażenie wodospadu – taki był głośny, ale uczucie lekkości w dolnych partiach ciała było miłe. Zdecydowanie milsze niż przeżyty szok po spojrzeniu w lusterko. Cóż, nad tą poszarzałą cerą w jakiś sinawy rzucik, podkrążonymi oczami i jakimiś nieświeżymi włosami nie warto się rozwodzić – to była jednym słowem tragedia, którą powinien się za chwilę zająć; doprowadzenie siebie do jako-takiego wyglądu było obowiązkowe. Koniecznie razem z prysznicem i zmianą ciuchów, gdziekolwiek znajdowały się jakieś ubrania na zmianę.  
Ale najpierw… woda. Gardło ma suche jak wiór. Chyba musi się napić. Potem może nawet zwymiotować, ale jakąś niezbyt gorącą herbatkę wypić powinien. Chociażby po to, żeby mieć co zwrócić.


	9. Z wizytą u dzikich zjadaczy sniadań

**9. "Z wizytą u dzikich zjadaczy śniadań w towarzystwie drastycznych różowości i idealnych omletów."**

Nie no, oczywiście, że fartuszek był różowy. Oczywiście, że miał falbanki. Oczywiście, że leżał całkiem ładnie i w ogóle dodawał postaci kucharza uroku, ale zagadką pozostawało, czemu Sasuke go założył. Neji w swoim obecnym stanie nie sądził, że byłby w stanie rozwikłać coś tak skomplikowanego, jak fakt występowania w naturze fałszującego, odzianego w różowy fartuszek Sasuke, który podrygiwał nad patelnią pełną jajecznicy.  
Nieee. To się nie zdarzało, tak na dobrą sprawę to Hyuuga się pewnie jeszcze nie obudził i to tylko jakaś projekcja jego nienormalnej wyobraźni. Albo ma wizje i wcale nie ma kaca, tylko jest jeszcze w sztok pijany. A może tak na dobrą sprawę jeszcze się nie obudził i to jeden z niewymownie głupich snów – niewymownie znaczy w tym wypadku, że nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek chciał kogoś informować werbalnie o szczegółach takiego snu. Chociaż ten wczorajszy King-Kong potupujący radośnie i wyśpiewujący największe przeboje Electric Light Orchestra nad ukradzioną kiełbasą też już był strasznie kretyński.

- Eeeo… – zachrypiał zaskoczonym głosem Neji, chwytając się framugi drzwi, żeby pod wpływem różowego szoku nagle nie upaść. - …o, Uchiha?

- Neji! – zakrzyknął Sasuke i przy pomocy łopatki obrócił omleta na patelni. Był bardzo ładnie zrumieniony, wyglądał niemalże jak wyrwany ze zdjęcia w książce kucharskiej. Sasuke też wyglądał jak wyrwany z jakiejś gazetki dla kur domowych, tylko miał zaskakująco niepostrzępione krawędzie. To znaczy, że mógł zostać kulturalnie wycięty. – Mam nadzieję, że dobrze ci się spało? Nawet jeśli, niewiadomo czemu, zdecydowałeś się na kanapę.

Neji zacisnął wargi i ciężko usiadł na taborecie przy niewielkim kwadratowym stoliku w pobliżu okna. Postanowił w ogóle nie odpowiadać na takie idiotyczne pytanie jak to o spanie, bo odpowiedź chyba nie była taka ciężka do wymyślenia – jedno spojrzenie na jego nieco sfatygowaną twarz mówiło wszystko. No, gdyby Sasuke chociaż na chwilę zdecydował się w końcu spojrzeć na Hyuugę, a nie kręcić się przy tej kuchence jak jakiś cholerny bączek!

- Dlaczego różowy? – zapytał w ramach konwersacji, zastanawiając się, czy Sasuke zamierza mu w końcu coś zaserwować i czy ma szanse na herbatę.

- Tylko takie mieli w sklepie – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. – Jak ci się nie podoba, mogę go zdjąć. Dla ciebie zdejmę wszystko i to w mniej niż dziesięć sekund… - wymruczał sugestywnie, rzucając mu spojrzenie znad ramienia.

- Aha… nie, chyba się nie zdecyduję. Ale fartuszek i tak jest absolutnie ohydny – odpowiedział Neji i położył głowę na ramionach ułożonych już wcześniej na stołowym blacie. – I ten kolor chyba mnie boli – odezwał się głosem stłumionym przez materiał ubrania – i radio też mnie boli. Daj mi herbaty i jakieś proszki. Obojętnie co.

Szklanka stuknęła obok łokcia Hyuugi i wtedy długowłosy zdecydował się unieść wzrok ze swojej koszuli (oglądanej z bardzo bliska) na resztę świata. „Cudownie", pomyślał chwytając naczynie i wyciskając z listka kilka tabletek, "przynajmniej herbata jest taka akurat." Sącząc napój, wodził oczami za rozkładającym talerze chłopakiem. Czy Sasuke naprawdę myśli, że Neji jest gotowy coś zjeść? Z tym czymś, co tkwiło mu w miejscu żołądka i zdawało się być tak skore do trawienia jak przeciętny truposz do udziału w maratonie? Gratulujemy wiary i dobrych chęci.

- Nie będę nic jadł – oburzył się Neji, który z rana miał humor co najmniej tak przyjemny jak odgłos styropianu pocieranego o szybę. Był w nastroju towarzysko nieprzysiadywalnym.

W radio spiker przeczytał prognozę pogody, która Nejiego raczej nie obchodziła, i kiepsko zażartował coś o jesieni, która z takimi temperaturami wygląda bardziej jak lato, haha, haha, a mamy już październik, hahaha, noniemoge. A potem puścił kolejną piosenkę Saia. Zresztą w radio leciały wyłącznie piosenki Saia. Tylko on był na tyle szalony, żeby wstrzelić się w przemysł rozrywkowy Konohy i na listach przebojów zajmować wszystkie miejsca od pierwszego aż do czterdziestego (brak konkurencji wymagał od niego nagrywania przemysłowej ilości płyt, należących do większości możliwych gatunków muzycznych).

Sasuke zdjął patelnię z kuchenki.

- Co to w ogóle ma być? – wyraził swoją wątpliwość Neji, niemalże przysysając się do swojej szklanki z herbatą i obdarzając zawartość patelni nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. – Omlet?

- Jako wyraz mej miłości ze szczypiorku na nim serce gości – odparł rymująco Sasuke i zsunął na talerz Nejiego omlet tak żółciutki i puszysty, jak modelowo powinien być. Jeżeli w Sevres jeszcze nie mają jeszcze wzorca omleta, powinni poprosić Sasuke o usmażenie jednego; danie było tak niemożliwie cudownie omletowe, że Nejiemu aż przewróciło się w żołądku. Z początku nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy odezwały sie w nim radość i głód, czy może bardziej herbata chciała wydostać się na zewnątrz trybem przyspieszonym. I wolał nie stwierdzać, dlatego po trzydziestu sekundach nadal nie wiedział, chociaż śniadanie zaczynało wyglądać coraz apetyczniej.

- No dobra – przyznał w końcu Neji, wpatrując się w pokrojony szczypiorek na wierzchu – wygląda całkiem dobrze.

- No wiem. Przecież ci mówiłem, że gotuję nieźle.

Jeżeli to było „nieźle", to Neji ze swoją zdolnością do ugotowania zjadliwego makaronu powinien iść popełnić seppuku. Najlepiej w tej chwili, żeby nie robić więcej wstydu swojemu nazwisku. To było cholernie genialne, a nie niezłe! No, przynajmniej tak wyglądało, co do smaku jeszcze nie był pewny.

- Po co miałbym kłamać? – kontynuował Sasuke, ściągając fartuszek przez głowę. Neji z małym westchnieniem ulgi powitał zniknięcie tego małego różowego koszmaru z jego pola widzenia. Uchiha i róż z falbankami zdecydowanie nie grają w jednej drużynie. Kto był na tyle nikczemnym człowiekiem, że wypuszczał na rynek takie ohydztwa? – I tak już cię mam.

Hyuuga rzucił Sasuke zirytowane spojrzenie; Sasuke mógł tego nie kończyć. Neji opuścił widelec i założył ręce na ramiona. Naprawdę chciał spróbować tego omletu, skoro już tak przed nim stał. Ale teraz, kiedy ten cholerny Uchiha już dokończył swoją wypowiedź, zdecydował, że nieważne, co się stanie, nie zamierza nawet polizać zaserwowanego śniadania. Niech się wali, niech się pali, niech żołądek z głodu zakręci mu się w pięćset inkaskich supełków opowiadających drogę do skarbu ukrytego gdzieś w Niedzicy – Neji nie tknie tego śniadania. Głównie ze względu na zaawansowany debilizm kucharza.  
Innymi słowy, Neji obraził się na Sasuke, tak jak to zwykły robić dwunastoletnie dziewczynki, jeżeli ich ukochany tatuś nie pozwolił im wrócić do domu później niż o godzinie dziewiątej wieczorem. Tylko to było bez porównania gorsze – Neji nie był dwunastolatką w różowej bluzie i warkoczykach, tylko dorosłym mężczyzną w naprawdę paskudnym nastroju, a Sasuke wcale nie mógł sprawy załatwić zwykłym: Masz szlaban na komputer i nie pyskuj.

- Nie będę tego jadł – Neji zmrużył oczy i dodał władczo: - Dolej mi herbaty, Uchiha.

- O rany – skomentował Sasuke, krojąc swoje śniadanie widelcem. Puszyste żółte ciasto wyglądało i pachniało naprawdę zachęcająco. – To że gotuję nieźle naprawdę obejmuje to, że nie mylę soli z cukrem. Jest zupełnie smaczne, Aniele – próbował jakoś ułagodzić Nejiego, ale to wyglądało raczej, jak głaskanie kota pod włos. Zresztą, w tej chwili nawet komplement zostałby odebrany raczej jako sarkazm i próba ataku…

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, jeśli nie zauważyłeś, ja mam imię. Czekam na moją herbatę – prychnął Neji i założył nogę na nogę, machając stopą w taki sposób, który jednoznacznie sugerował, że jest rozzłoszczony i mile widziane jest płaszczenie się przed nim i błaganie o przebaczenie. Kwiaty, czekoladki i listy miłosne (w wersji nierymowanej!) również są odpowiednie, a potem Neji komisyjnie zdecyduje, czy petentowi jest ewentualnie wybaczane.

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami i podał mu imbryk, żeby sobie sam dolewał tej swojej herbaty. – Jak chcesz, Neji. Na twoim miejscu jednak bym coś zjadł. Poczujesz się lepiej, na pewno.

- A skąd TY, Uchiha, masz o tym niby wiedzieć? – nagle wybuchnął Neji i zatrząsł dzbankiem z herbatą. – Skąd wiesz, czy ja w ogóle lubię omlety? Nie gadam z tobą – fuknął i nalał sobie już chyba trzecią szklankę herbaty. Jak wypije jeszcze dwie takie, czuł, że niechybnepojedzie do Rygi. I po drodze będzie podziwiał, jak biała jest muszla klozetowa w łazience Sasuke.

- Chyba nie chcesz, żebym cię karmił, Neji?

Neji zmierzył go zimnym spojrzeniem. A niech Uchiha tylko spróbuje tu podejść! Mimo bólu usiłującego rozsadzić czaszkę, mimo dziwnie zastanych mięśni, Neji pokaże mu, że karmienie Hyuugi będzie wysiłkiem na miarę próby karmienia dzikiego tygrysa kawałkiem świeżego mięsiwa. Karmiciel raczej nie wyjdzie z tego cało.

- Bo, wybacz kochanie, że to powiem, wyglądasz jakby było przedwczoraj. I żaden makijaż nie byłby w stanie ukryć twoich ślicznych worków pod oczami i tego, że jesteś taki blady jak nigdy.

- Nie mówiłem już, Uchiha, że z tobą nie rozmawiam?

- A ja nie mówiłem, że cię zwiążę i wepchnę ci ten omlet do gardła? – odparł Sasuke tak samo zirytowanym tonem jak Neji. – Wstaję wcześnie rano, idę do sklepu, kupuję świeże jajka, masło i chleb, robię dla ciebie najlepszy omlet, jaki kiedykolwiek zrobiłem w życiu, a ty strzelasz focha! I nawet nie wiem, z jakiego powodu! – Sasuke odwrócił się na taborecie i walnął w wyłącznik radia stojącego na lodówce; śpiew Saia ucichł. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego.

- Już ty dobrze znasz powód – mruknął Neji i potarł czoło. Nadal go tam ćmiło za czaszką.

- No jaki?

- Traktujesz mnie… - zawiesił głos, poszukując odpowiedniego słowa – instrumentalnie. „Nie muszę kłamać, bo i tak cię mam"? Niewolnictwo już zniesiono, Uchiha, spóźniłeś się trochę.

- Rozumiem – westchnął Sasuke – więc przepraszam, nie o to mi chodziło. Teraz zjesz?

- Zastanowię się – odparł Neji.

- No to się zastanawiaj – powiedział Sasuke chłodno i wstał, kładąc swój pusty talerz do zlewu. – Masz dużo czasu, a ja muszę wyjść na chwilę. Nie będę czekał, aż łaskawie zdecydujesz się pożywić.

- Przecież ci nie bronię. Wychodź, kiedy chcesz i na jak długo chcesz, Uchiha. Masz prawo.

Sasuke minął go bez słowa i wyszedł z kuchni.

Kiedy Hyuuga usłyszał trzask zamka drzwi wejściowych, przełknął łyk chłodnej herbaty, który trzymał w ustach od momentu, kiedy Sasuke zaczął ubierać kurtkę, i ukroił sobie kawałek omleta. Trochę ostygł, ale był naprawdę cudownie smaczny.  
Tylko teraz, gdy jadł to śniadanie, trochę mu się głupio zrobiło, że potrafił wywołać taką aferę o jeden nieszkodliwy przecież komentarz. Jeszcze jakby to było coś naprawdę głupiego albo obraźliwego, a nie takie kpiące zdanko. Chyba Neji naprawdę nie miał humoru i tylko szukał okazji, żeby się z kimś ostro pokłócić.  
A to wszystko miało iść odwrotnie – Neji miał się w Sasuke zakochać, a nie robić sobie z niego zapamiętałego wroga przez niedocenienie jego talentu kulinarnego. Sasuke zresztą robił, co się dało, by zakochiwanie się szło Hyuudze jak po maśle, tylko Hyuuga coś nie bardzo potrafił się do tego dostosować. W ogóle zawsze ciężko szło mu dostosowywanie się, ale to że teraz bronił się przed tą sytuacją nie było całkowicie dziwne. Było wręcz dość normalne – nie co dzień okazuje się, że zostałeś ślubnym Uchihy Sasuke i zaczynasz mieszkać u niego w domu i jeść śniadania zrobione przez niego. Całować się z nim i robić awantury z głupiego powodu też.

„O rety", pomyślał przeżuwając kęs bułki, „chyba będę musiał przeprosić Sasuke."

* * *

Kiedy Sasuke wrócił jakieś cztery godziny później, Nejiego ból głowy męczył jeszcze trochę, ale na pewno nie miał już takiego okropnego nastroju jak rano. Lepiej poczuł się po krótkim prysznicu i wskoczeniu w świeże ciuchy, które odnalazł w odmętach stojącej w korytarzu szafy. Ochota na niszczenie świata mu przeszła i już całkiem spokojnie, z jedną tylko stratą w postaci potłuczonej szklanki, wysprzątał kuchnię (głównie dlatego, że było w niej raczej czysto i nie musiał się specjalnie męczyć), żeby jego przeprosiny nabrały jakiejś oprawy. Błyszczący z czystości blat raczej dobrze wyglądał jako tło.

Neji wyprostował się na kanapie i odłożył książkę, którą czytał dla zabicia czasu. Właściwie nie wiedział, o czym była. Całemu czytaniu, na którym się nie skupiał, towarzyszyła raczej myśl o tym, co powinien powiedzieć Sasuke i czy Uchiha nie będzie jakoś strasznie wkurzony. W każdym razie, jak teraz spojrzał na okładkę z gościem ubranym w garnitur i przeładowującym pistolet na tle palm, nie sądził, aby to była jakaś bardzo ambitna lektura. Tytuł też jakoś średnio do niego trafiał – „Agent Kubut na tropie nielegalnych sprzedawców broni, którzy mają swoją nielegalną kryjówkę w Tanzanii, a na boku nielegalnie handlują diamentami. Są też wielbłądy (legalne), ale to w Egipcie, nie w Tanzanii, bo w Tanzanii tak właściwie wielbłądów nie ma" – ale za to zajmował tyle miejsca na okładce, że brakło go na nazwisko autora. Może zrobili to celowo.

- Nie powinienem aż tak krzyczeć rano, to przecież nie była twoja wina – powiedział Hyuuga, kiedy Sasuke ściągał buty i ustawiał w równiutkim rządku niedaleko drzwi. Uchiha schylał się i wcale nie patrzył na Nejiego, zupełnie jakby układnie obuwia równo jak od linijki było robotą tak precyzyjną jak rozbrajanie bomby. – Przepraszam. A twój omlet był naprawdę bardzo smaczny. Jeżeli się nie gniewasz, chciałbym, żebyś mi jeszcze kiedyś coś ugotował, Sasuke – dodał miękkim głosem i złapał Sasuke za bark.

Sasuke wstał i odwrócił się twarzą do Hyuugi. Mimo że Sasuke był kilka centymetrów niższy od Nejiego, jakimś cudem Uchiha właśnie patrzył na niego z góry. I z ustami w ciup. I z rękoma założonymi na piersi.

- Naprawdę przepraszam – powtórzył Neji. – Ale nie będę tego mówił sto razy. Jak się obraziłeś, no to… no cóż. Ale mógłbyś się przestać gniewać. Na serio.

Sasuke nadął policzki na krótką chwilę, rzucił okiem na dłoń Nejiego zaciskającą mu się na barku i jakby coś przeanalizował, w końcu uśmiechnął się.

- Nie gniewam się, tylko… - zaczął Sasuke, ale przerwał i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a potem zrzucił rękę Nejiego i ściągnął kurtkę. No tak…

- Tylko? – powtórzył Neji, modląc się, aby w ramach zadośćuczynienia Sasuke nie zażądał niewiadomo jakich dziwnych rzeczy. Kilka propozycji takich dziwactw przebiegło mu właśnie przez myśli… Cóż, nie było to nic, nad czym warto się rozmieniać. Oszczędźmy Nejiemu upokorzenia i czerwieniących się z zawstydzenia policzków i nie wspominajmy o tym ani jednym maluteńkim słówkiem. Nawet najmniejszym.

- A nie fochniesz się znowu? – Uchiha rzucił Nejiemu znaczące spojrzenie, ale Neji zagryzł wargi i nic nie powiedział. Chociaż chciał, nawet bardzo. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że mógłbyś częściej nazywać mnie „Sasuke" – już bez wahania odpowiedział Uchiha. – W twoich ustach to bardzo ładnie brzmi, a raczej nie przypominam sobie, żebyś kiedykolwiek mówił mi po imieniu.

- Naprawdę? – Neji przeanalizował sobie wszystkie swoje wypowiedzi kierowane do Sasuke i próbował przypomnieć sobie, czy kiedykolwiek adresował go po imieniu. Chyba rzeczywiście nie. – No dobrze – zgodził się – nie mam nic przeciwko temu, Sasuke.

- A co do mojego gotowania, to będziesz miał niezliczoną ilość okazji, aby się przekonać, jak daleko sięga u mnie słowo „nieźle". Prawdopodobnie nawet bardzo niedługo.

- Czyżbyś planował zostać moim osobistym kucharzem? – parsknął Neji zadowolony, że Sasuke przyjął przeprosiny bez żadnych ceregieli.

- Nie tylko kucharzem, Neji, a twoim osobistym wszystkim – zaśmiał się Sasuke i przysunąwszy się blisko, wylądował Nejiemu pocałunkiem na ustach. A potem szybko odsunął się i dodał: – Wyjąwszy sprzątaczkę. Nie lubię latać z odkurzaczem.

Neji nie odpowiedział na tak jawną sugestię. On sam też nie lubił sprzątać. Nie żeby sądził, że ktokolwiek w rzeczywistości czerpie radość z latania ze ściereczką i anihilacji kurzu i pająków. Właściwie to mógłby się zgodzić tylko na pranie i prasowanie – niewiadomo, jak wysoką temperaturą Sasuke mógłby potraktować jego jedwabne koszule i wolał się zajmować tym osobiście. Już zresztą miał w tym względzie nieprzyjemne doświadczenia z Hiashim i jego ignorancją kolorystyczną – według niego wszystkie kolory i tkaniny należało prać razem.

Sasuke przeszedł do kuchni i wypakował zakupy. Ku radości Hyuugi nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że naczynia zostały umyte, wytarte i elegancko ułożone w szafce. A to oznaczało, że rola sprzątaczki w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu przy odrobinie szczęścia również spadnie na Sasuke, bo dlaczego nie. Huhuhu, cudownie.

- Za pół godziny wychodzimy – odezwał się Uchiha, kiedy paczka płatków kukurydzianych trzeszczała w jego dłoniach w ramach protestu przeciwko upychaniu jej w szafce. – Powinniśmy kupić sobie coś extra na jutrzejsze przyjęcie.

- Może być – odpowiedział Neji i usiadł przy kuchennym stole, mierząc Uchihę wzrokiem. Dopiero kiedy przed chwilą Sasuke cmoknął go w usta, odkrył, że policzek chłopaka wygląda całkiem normalnie; żadnej opuchlizny, czy zsinienia. A teraz, jak układał przeróżne artykuły w przypisanych im miejscach w kuchni, Hyuuga zauważył również, że Sasuke ma czymś upaprane ręce. Z perspektywy przystołowo-taboretowej to wyglądało na tusz. Z perspektywy bliższej Neji się jeszcze temu nie przypatrywał, ale jeśli to naprawdę był tusz, to oznaczało, że Sasuke usilnie nad czymś pracuje, wykorzystując swoją „poetyczną naturę".  
Hyuuga nie był pewny, czy jest gotowy na kolejny pełnowymiarowy wiersz Uchihy. Nie był pewny, czy w ogóle ktokolwiek byłby w stanie się na coś takiego przygotować.


	10. Zakupy odzieżowe i wcale nie sułtan

**10. Zakupy odzieżowe, wcale nie sułtan oraz gry komputerowe to jednak zło.**

Neji nie sądził, że Sasuke mówiąc o wybraniu się na zakupy, miał na myśli jedno konkretne miejsce, a nie ogólne chodzenie po mieście i odwiedzanie wielu mniejszych lub większych saloników odzieżowych. Nie sądził też, że upatrzony przez Sasuke sklep będzie tak… unikatowy. Unikatowo unikatowy jak na standardy Nejiego, gdyż (co dziwne) nigdy nie znalazł się w aż tak nietypowym miejscu, które do tego mieniło się nazwą sklepu odzieżowego.

Oczywiście, drzwi otwierało się normalnie – ciągnąc, jednakże już po wejściu okazywało się, że to jest naprawdę dziwne miejsce. Pierwszym, co po zamknięciu drzwi poczuł Neji był duszący zapach kadzidełek. Uch, okropieństwo – tym bardziej, że jego nos zdawał się być pewny, że w lokalu pozapalano wszystkie rodzaje trociczek, jakie były w sprzedaży. No, przynajmniej wyjaśniło się, kto w ogóle kupuje te wynalazki… Nie, chwilka! Jeszcze się nie wyjaśniło, bo po wejściu Neji nie zobaczył żadnego sprzedawcy – widział właściwie tylko delikatne woale pouwieszane u sufitu. Woali było tak dużo, że po całej minucie odsuwania materiałów sprzed twarzy i przechodzeniu pod nimi Neji zaczął uważać, że ten cały sklep sklepem raczej nie jest – bardziej jak jakiś orientalny harem w sułtańskim pałacu, do którego wstępu broni cholerny labirynt ze zwiewnych przejrzystych szmatek zasnuty wonnym dymem. Neji nie wiedział, że w Konosze w ogóle rezyduje jakiś sułtan, ani że prowadzi sklep z modą męską, ale uznał, że może poświęcić się odsuwaniu woali tylko po to, by chociaż go zobaczyć. Nawet jeśli wiązało się z tym, że jego prędkość wynosiła teraz pięć metrów na minutę.

Kiedy woale w końcu ustąpiły Nejiemu i Sasuke z pola widzenia, a zapach kadzidełek stał się (o ile to możliwe) jeszcze bardziej drażniący niż przedtem, Neji odkrył, że sułtan, którego chciał zobaczyć rozpartego na jakimś pufie z półnagimi paniami trzymającymi wielkie wachlarze z pawich piór i innymi hasającymi dookoła w jakimś orientalnym tańcu, jest jakiś mało sułtański. Żeby nie powiedzieć, że nie jest sułtański nawet w jednym calu, a potem wysnuć wniosek, że kadzidełka i woale zostały umieszczone tam przedpokoju tylko z powodu, dajmy na to, promocji na te artykuły w pobliskim supermarkecie.

Sułtan, który raczej na pewno sułtanem nie był (być może dlatego, że Konoha nie stanowiła normalnego miejsca występowania takich indywiduów) właściwie leżał na kontuarze, wyciągając nogi na całą jego długość i razem ze szczupłym jasnowłosym chłopakiem o okularach zajmujących większą część twarzy wpatrywał się w coś, co nawet nie było magazynem ze zdjęciami Nejiego. Był to wielki telewizor stojący na podłodze na środku sklepu, na ekranie którego wyświetlała się jakaś bijatyka. Mężczyzna zalegający na ladzie miał długie czarne włosy, twarz koloru jakiego nie powstydziłaby się dowolna kreda i oczy pomalowane na fioletowo. Ubrany był w jasną koszulę z krawatem luźno zwisającym na przedzie, aktualnie już trochę pogniecionym. Obaj faceci trzymali w rękach (według Nejiego) jakieś niewielkie czarne pudełeczka z przyciskami, które klikały w chaotycznym rytmie, do wtóru okrzyków i przekleństw.  
Tak naprawdę pudełka były najzwyklejszymi w świecie joypadami, chociaż Nejiego wcale nie martwił fakt, że uznał je za pudełeczka. Było w tej scenie coś znacznie gorszego, niż ignorancja Nejiego, czy „O *****!" wypowiedziane w chwili większego wzburzenia przez jednego z graczy.

Najgorsze było to, że gapienie się w monitor było dla mężczyzn tak pochłaniające, że w ogóle nie zwrócili uwagi na wchodzącego właśnie Nejiego, który (bądź co bądź) był drugim po Sasuke najseksowniejszym facetem w Wiosce według ostatniego rankingu. Został praktycznie olany! A gdzie zasady? Gdzie ten mechanizm zachowania się na jego widok, co? Co się stało z planem „Co robić, kiedy przypadkiem natrafisz gdzieś na Nejiego Hyuugę i nie jesteś przygotowany na takie spotkanie?", który jako jedyny został oficjalnie zatwierdzony przez Nejiego (również napisany, ale tak właściwie to tajemnica, o której do tej pory wiedzieli tylko sam Neji i jego miłość własna)? Plan ten obejmował kolejno:  
1) Otwieram oczy szeroko ze zdumienia, jak wielkie SZCZĘŚCIE mnie spotkało;  
2) Wydaję okrzyk ZACHWYTU, po czym stoję nadal z otwartymi w zadziwieniu ustami;  
3) Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to prawdziwy CUDOWNY Neji Hyuuga;  
4) Miękną mi kolana; nie wiem, co powiedzieć, nie wiem nawet, jak podejść bliżej do tego BÓSTWA;  
5) Ostatecznie udaje mi się przemóc słabość na widok Nejiego Hyuugi i pławić się w zachwycie nad jego PIĘKNOŚCIĄ już blisko niego, obdarzając przy okazji sowitą porcją komplementów.

Lecz zanim Hyuugę kompletnie pochłonął żal, że czasy się zmieniają i nikt już nie wie, jak powinno wyglądać spotkanie z nim według wszelkich zasad dobrego wychowania, uderzyło go, że tak właściwie to zna tego faceta o ciemnych włosach i kontrolerze w dłoniach. Tak, tego samego, który przed sekundą malowniczo odrzucił włosy do tyłu i uderzył padem o kontuar, coś sycząc z irytacją do okularnika. Wyglądał na nieco zdenerwowanego.

- Matko – szepnął Neji i złapał idącego obok Sasuke za łokieć – Po co my właściwie przyszliśmy do Orochimaru? Przecież on – zamrugał, ściskając mocniej rękę Sasuke i kalkulując sobie coś przez chwilę w myślach – on handluje elektroniką. Jutro zamiast krawata chcesz założyć sobie na szyję laptopa, czy może pięćdziesięciocalowy telewizor? O, taki jak ten na podłodze.

Sasuke omiótł Nejiego powłóczystym spojrzeniem, nie zerkając przy tym wcale na wspomniany telewizor, i oznajmił:

- Wczoraj Orochimaru uznał, że moda męska w obliczu pewnej większej imprezy – słowo „pewnej" wydawało się brzmieć, jakby wyraźnie sugerowało, że Neji wie o jaką imprezę chodzi – jest bardziej opłacalna niż wszelkie laptopy. I zmienił branżę.

Może rzeczywiście tak było, może garnitury jednak przyniosą więcej zysku. W końcu Hiashi chodząc po mieście (a chodził bardzo dużo, również przez to, że nie posiadał żadnego środka transportu licującego z jego pozycją społeczną; czerwona damka Hinaty się nie nadawała), informował wszystkich, co sądzi o tych „kujonach cholernych" co zdecydują się nie przyjść na „zajedwabistą imprę". A oprócz Danzou i kilkunastu jego popleczników, którzy buntowali się dla zasady, nikt nie chciał zostać uznanym za lamera i narazić się staremu Hyuudze. Narażanie się było niespecjalnie wygodnym rozwiązanie, jako że Hiashi bardzo łatwo mógł okazać swoje niezadowolenie, nagle pojawiając się późnym wieczorem w ciemnym zaułku ze swoim legendarnym kijem w ręku i ze słowami: „No proszę, taki siarski kujon na mojej dzielni!"… A to kończyło się niezbyt komfortowymi siniakami i obitymi żebrami.

Neji po tej krótkiej projekcji swojej wyobraźni zdecydował, że on sam w celach ochronnych również powinien jednak zaopatrzyć w cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu pozostać „ziomem" Hiashiego i nie narażać na żadne bliższe spotkania w ciemnych zaułkach. To że miał zaopatrywać się u Orochimaru (który, zanotujmy raz jeszcze, sprawnie zignorował Nejiego przed chwilą) po zestawieniu z wujem w szale bojowym nie było już tak istotne.  
Kiwnął głową i westchnął ciężko, zgadzając się na swój los.

- No to dobrze – skomentował Sasuke i podszedł do lady. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, został szybko odsunięty na bok i poczęstowany komentarzem, że niech no chwilę poczeka, bo teraz jest ważny moment, a Uchiha zasłania ekran i przez to, no nieeee, jak to znowu przegrana? Czy to pad mi nie łączy? Czy to wina kabelków?  
Uchiha spróbował raz jeszcze, ale znowu został odsunięty.

- Kabuto – wyszeptał Orochimaru głosem bardzo wyraźnie słyszalnym w ciszy, jaka zapanowała nagle w sklepie. Nawet dźwięk, który odtwarzany był przez głośniczki monitora urwał się w pół tonu. Nawet Sasuke już nie próbował dojść do głosu. Nawet Neji się nie poruszył i stał nadal u wejścia, patrząc jak Orochimaru ściska w dłoniach kontroler, zagryza wargę w zamyśleniu i ruchem tak szybkim, że w komiksie nie zająłby nawet jednego kadru podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Tak, panie Orochimaru? – odparł równie poważnie i cicho Kabuto. Siedzieli teraz na ladzie obok siebie, kolano w kolano, ręka z padem obok ręki z padem.

- Kabuto, mój drogi – powtórzył Orochimaru, a jego rozmówca poprawił przy tym swoje okulary ruchem niemalże scenicznym – jeżeli jeszcze raz wygrasz, będę zmuszony… - Ciemnowłosy zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i pokręcił dramatycznie głową. Rozpuszczone włosy dodając dramatyzmu, opadły mu na twarz. – Będę zmuszony wyciągnąć z tego dość nieprzyjemne konsekwencje.

Kabuto gwałtownie głośno nabrał powietrza:  
- Konsekwencje? – wypowiedział z czymś na kształt bardzo oszczędnie dawkowanego przerażenia, po czym odrzucił kontrolery na podłogę i gorączkowym ruchem złapał dłonie Orochimaru. – Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

- Prawdopodobnie – zaczął Orochimaru, bardzo powoli dobierając słowa – zostaniesz zwolniony w trybie natychmiastowym. Bez wypowiedzenia, zaległych urlopów i pensji za ten miesiąc. No i bez premii za wrzesień oraz służbowego telefonu.

Półotwarte z szoku usta Kabuto zdawały się formować bezgłośne „Ale jak to?".

- To nic osobistego – dodał ciemnowłosy, patrząc na udręczonego okularnika – rozumiesz, że takie po prostu są zasady. Bo rozumiesz, prawda? Nie powinieneś wygrać, to wystąpienie przeciwko naturalnym regułom i wzorom postępowania, jakimi ludzkość kieruje się od tysięcy lat. Jako podwładny nie masz prawa wygrywać z szefem, czyż nie mam racji?

Kabuto mocniej ścisnął dłonie Orochimaru.  
- Przykro mi, Kabuto, ale wiesz, że muszę – powiedział smutnym tonem i uwolniwszy jedną z rąk z uścisku jasnowłosego, poklepał go kilkakrotnie po ramieniu, co miało dodać mu otuchy. – Z zasadami nie wygrasz.

- Panie Orochimaru! – Kabuto nagle podniósł głos, jego twarz wyrażała zacięcie i pewność co do obranej ścieżki. Jego oczy wyrażały… właściwie Neji nie widział , co wyrażały oczy Kabuto, bo światło akurat odbijało się od szkieł w okularach, ale coś wyrażać chyba powinny. – Ja dla pana przegram! Zrobię to perfekcyjnie.

Orochimaru machnął nogami w powietrzu kilka razy, czekając, czy Kabuto raczy dodać coś jeszcze, jakieś dalej idące obietnice czy przysięgi, ale skoro nie dodał i tylko wgapiał się w niego swoimi ciemnymi oczami, pozostało mu tylko:

- No – ucieszył się Orochimaru – to zmienia postać rzeczy. W takim razie łaskawie sięgnij mi po pada i rozegrajmy ten ostatni mecz. A ty poczekasz sobie jeszcze chwilę – zwrócił się do stojącego kawałek dalej Sasuke skamieniałego w obserwowaniu scenki rodzajowej z udziałem pracowników sklepu.

No i rozgrywali. Przez dobre kilka minut kolorowe postacie latały po całym ekranie wymieniając ciosy i piszcząc cieniutkimi głosikami jakieś „hijaaa!" „łaaj!" „a masz!", aż w końcu pojawił się wyczekiwany napis K.O. wraz z podsumowaniem rozgrywki.  
Kabuto przegrał w idealnym tonie – nie wyglądało to, jakby rzeczywiście pragnął porażki, a wynikła ona jedynie przez fakt różnicy umiejętności między nim samym a Orochimaru. Orochimaru trochę pocieszył się zwycięstwem, chichocząc pod nosem przez krótką chwilę i wymachując nogami w powietrzu przez trochę dłuższą, po czym wreszcie zwrócił uwagę na Sasuke. Uchiha stał tuż obok nich i był trochę zdziwiony faktem bycia świadkiem takiej dziwacznej, ale mimo wszystko dramatycznej i rozrzewniającej scenki. Gdyby trwała jeszcze dłużej i Orochimaru zamiast frazy „wystąpienie przeciwko zasadom", użył „Kabuto, jeśli mnie kochasz, przegraj dla mnie!" niechybnie wzruszyłby się do łez.

- Niemożliwe – zdziwił się Orochimaru, zeskakując z kontuaru i nieznacznym ruchem poprawiając lekko pogniecioną od leżenia na blacie koszulę. – Co sprawiło, że to Sasuke Uchiha zdecydował się mnie odwiedzić? Po tak strasznie dłuuuugim niewidzeniu się?

- To tylko miesiąc – mruknął Sasuke, nie chcąc zagłębiać się w temat. – Zresztą nieważne.

- Tak, nieważne – powtórzył Orochimaru i obrzucił krótkim taksującym spojrzeniem Hyuugę nadal stojącego przy drzwiach. Gdyby spojrzenia mogły pogardliwie prychać, to prychnęłoby na pewno. – Przyszedłeś w interesach, Sasuke, nieprawda? Towarzysko – parsknął – to pewnie znalazłeś sobie kogoś… dla ciebie może bardziej odpowiedniego.

- Orochimaru – odpowiedział poważnie Sasuke, co Nejiemu zaczynało z daleka wyglądać jak powtórka tej całej scenki z Kabuto tylko z wykorzystaniem innego aktora. Postanowił więc natychmiastowo wkroczyć i zdusić wszystko w zarodku. Tym bardziej, że nie podobało mu się zostanie nazwanym kimś, kto jest bardziej odpowiedni towarzysko dla Uchihy. Neji wszak nie babrał się w żadnych wierszykach – jeśli nie liczyć tego, który kiedyś sprezentował mu Sasuke na walentynki.

- Tak, przyszliśmy tylko w interesach, o ile tak można nazwać kupno garnituru – wtrącił się Neji i bez większych ceregieli odsunął Sasuke od Orochimaru. – Kupujemy, wychodzimy, tylko tyle. No, pod warunkiem, że macie tutaj coś oprócz telewizora i konsoli do gier. Preferowałbym jednak coś bardziej materiałowego.

Lekkie skrzywienie ust, ponowne obrzucenie Nejiego długim spojrzeniem i Orochimaru odparł, odrzucając eleganckim ruchem włosy w tył:  
- Oczywiście, że mamy coś innego. Mamy dużo innych rzeczy. Na specjalne zamówienie i za dobrą zapłatą możemy sprowadzić praktycznie wszystko. Oczywiście trzeba wziąć wtedy pod uwagę, że transakcja na „praktycznie wszystko" nie jest traktowana jak coś normalnego, nie prowadzę przecież sklepu wielobranżowego.

- Nie sądzę, że potrzebujemy czegoś takiego – Neji uśmiechnął się milutko i ścisnąwszy rękę Sasuke, odsunął na jeszcze większą odległość. – Ograniczymy się do standardu.

- Kabuto – Orochimaru zwrócił się do chłopaka, wskazując mu Nejiego – Podaj temu panu katalog i zapytaj się o rozmiar. Ja… zajmę się drugim panem.

Okularnik zmierzył Nejiego wzrokiem, a niecało dziesięć sekund później był w stanie określić rozmiar klienta w rozmiarówce każdej z firm, jakiej wyroby sprzedawał. Kabuto właściwie wyglądał na kogoś, kto ma w oczach jakieś niewidzialne macki z metrem krawieckim w łapkach, a macki te maja jakąś wewnętrzną superpamięć, umożliwiającą mu recytację z pamięci wszystkich tabel rozmiarowych świata nawet o czwartej nad ranem po wyrwaniu z głębokiego snu.

No, jeżeli tylko puści się w niepamięć ignorowanie klienta przy wejściu, to nawet można by stwierdzić że serwis jest bez większego zarzutu. Gdyby jeszcze tylko Orochimaru nie obmacywał Sasuke tym metrem pod pretekstem zmierzenia mu długości nogawek, to Hyuuga powiedziałby, że obsługa jest naprawdę niezła. Ale Neji niczego w niepamięć nie puszczał i dlatego z bardzo głośnym zniecierpliwieniem zaczął przeglądać wyciągnięty przez Kabuto katalog, losowo chwaląc i ganiąc zdjęcia, na które nawet się nie patrzył. Były i tak zupełnie standardowe – trawniczek, marmur, białe kwiaty, ładna pogoda…  
Denerwowało jeszcze go trochę, że Sasuke na każde „chodź tutaj i zobacz" reagował szybkim „za moment", a kiedy ten moment mijał, dalej stał przy Orochimaru i dawał mierzyć się w pasie. Pfff, jak nie, to nie.

- … tak myślę – Kabuto skończył jakiś dłuższy wywód o tematyce odzieżowej i z zadowolonym, wyćwiczonym uśmiechem ekspedienta czekał na reakcję Hyuugi. A Hyuuga właśnie nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Bo to owszem, mógł być jakiś dobry koncept, ale mógł być też jakiś bardzo zły koncept. Za zły koncept Neji uważał garnitur z farbowanej na różowo skóry krokodyla, do tego pomarańczową koszulę i mokasyny, a nikt nie dawał mu gwarancji, że właśnie takiej kombinacji nie proponował mu jasnowłosy chłopak.

- Hm – Neji udał zastanowienie, zerkając przy tym kątem oka, czy Sasuke już kończy, czy może da się zmierzyć Orochimaru w naprawdę niepotrzebnych miejscach. I będą się mierzyć wzajemnie w jakiejś przebieralni. – Nie jestem pewny.

- Nie rozumiem – Kabuto zamrugał. – Przed chwilą wskazywał pan na welon i mówił, że to nieźle wygląda.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak – Kabuto zmarszczył brwi. – No i się składa, że mamy na magazynie całkiem ładną koronkę, więc ewentualnie mógłbym się podjąć pewnych przeróbek dowolnego smokingu, jaki pan wybierze.

- Nie, chwila – Neji pokręcił głową i odsunął od siebie katalog. – W jeden dzień? I do tego koronkę, mnie w koronkach? Pan upadł na głowę?

Kabuto sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto być może zaraz wyskoczy z siebie i przebiegnie się po sklepie z siekierą w dłoniach – przez całe pięć minut uzewnętrzniał swoją wizję przed Nejim wedle tego, co sam Hyuuga zaproponował, a teraz ten cholerny laluś burzy się i protestuje. Ale oprócz bycia zdenerwowanym, Kabuto był też profesjonalistą, a profesjonalista nie daje się wyprowadzić z równowagi przez klienta, który nie wie, co mówi, ani czego chce. Dlatego też trzymana pod blatem siekiera nie znalazła się w jego rękach, tylko leżała tam nadal; ostra i czekająca na jakiś bardziej wnerwiający bodziec. W sumie Kabuto chciał, żeby taki moment nadszedł szybko.

- Może więc wolałby pan firankę? – dodał uszczypliwie Kabuto.

- W życiu nie założę firanki! – wykrzyknął rozdrażniony Neji. – Nie chcę ani firanki, ani koronki!

Jak ten Kabuto sobie w ogóle wyobrażał coś takiego? Jak w ogóle mógł pomyśleć, że Neji zdecyduje się to założyć i pokazać publicznie? To przecież nie był pokaz mody, a Neji osobiście wolał nie bawić się w modę wielkowybiegową na co dzień – jego zdjęcia reklamowe i tak były mniej drastycznie trendy.

Wtem szelest z tyłu ustał, nie przerywając jednak Hyuugowego zamyślenia na tematy okołoodzieżowe. Orochimaru wreszcie przestał męczyć ten metr krawiecki podszedł w końcu do zaczerwienionego ze wzburzenia Nejiego:

- To może ma pan jakieś inne propozycje?

- Chcę taki – Neji stuknął palcem w zdjęcie najnormalniejszego z normalnych czarnych garniturów, jaki można było sobie było wyobrazić. Na metce od producenta z pewnością napisano „100% przeciętności". – I uprzedzając godzinne zastanawianie się, Sasuke też chce taki. Dokładnie taki sam.

- Ale ja wcale – zaczął Sasuke, który pojawił się tuż obok Nejiego, lecz nie dokończył, bo Hyuuga obdarzył go takim spojrzeniem, że poczuł się, jakby był wcale nie Sasuke Uchihą tylko jakimś robalem rezydującym w dziurze za tapetą.

- Jest pan pewny?

- Absolutnie.

Tak, absolutnie. Neji miał dosyć koronkowych garniturów, które prawdopodobnie byłyby największą zbrodnią dokonaną na modzie od czasów uznania, że skarpetki noszone do sandałów są „cool". Tego że Sasuke ostatecznie zawziął się i wybrał szary połyskliwy materiał też miał dosyć. Miał dosyć chyba w sumie już wszystkiego. Absolutnie.

Niecałe piętnaście minut później Neji ponownie przebiegł przedsionkiem wypełnionym dymem zapalonych kadzidełek i wiszącymi u sufitu woalami i wydostał się na chodnik. Jeden z woali został w mu w dłoniach. Widocznie Hyuuga tak się cieszył, że wreszcie wyszedł z tamtego sklepu i że Sasuke już w końcu nie znajduje się tak blisko Orochimaru, że musiał jakąś szmatkę za mocno pociągnąć i zerwać. Bywa.

- Neji, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Sasuke, gapiąc się na idącego obok i gniotącego przejrzysty materiał Nejiego.

- Prawie – odparł Hyuuga, wpakowując tkaninę do pierwszego lepszego kosza, jaki stanął na jego drodze. – Będzie w porządku, jak mi powiesz, o co ci chodziło z tym Orochimaru.

- To jest takie ważne? – Sasuke poprawił torby w dłoniach.

Neji zacisnął usta i spojrzał na Sasuke dość wymownie.

- Oczywiście, że jest ważne – powiedział. – Może przestanę się martwić, co jeszcze może ci zmierzyć ten facet.

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.  
- Przez pewien czas pracowałem u niego. To wszystko właściwie.

- Taaak?

- Jeżeli cię to interesuje – westchnął Sasuke – to rzecz trwała niecałe trzy tygodnie. Wtedy sprzedawaliśmy patelnie i garnki. Nawet napisałem wierszyk: „Na patelniach naszej firmy, które wcale nie są z Birmy, zrobisz pyszną jajecznicę oraz może wielbłądzicę. A dzisiaj jeszcze o tej porze, masz w prezencie od nas noże." Osobiście uważam, że to nie są wyżyny moich umiejętności pisarski, ale…

- Wierszyk? – Neji przerwał Sasuke. – Wszystkim naokoło piszesz wierszyki?

- Co? Neji, jakie to ma znaczenie? Wyleciałem z pracy, bo nie lubiłem grać w strzelanki. I właściwie tyle treści w tej opowieści.

- Aha – odpowiedział Neji dobitnie. – Tyle treści, no tak. Oczywiście.

- Dobra – odezwał się Sasuke, po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Jesteś o mnie zazdrosny? No, powiedz, jesteś?

Hyuuga uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu; jeszcze nikt nigdy nie zapytał się go, o coś takiego wprost!

- Oczywiście, że nie jestem! Po prostu… po prostu mam tego dosyć. I wierszyków, i Orochimaru, i tych garniturów, i wesela, i…

- Czyli jesteś? – przerwał mu Sasuke, łapiąc za rękę i zmuszając przystanięcia.

- Rany, Sasuke – zaczął Hyuuga – muszę odpowiadać? Poza tym telefon ci dzwoni.

Telefon rzeczywiście dzwonił. Mruczące „tyryryryry" rozlegało się z kieszeni spodni Sasuke i nie wyglądało na to, że szybko umilknie.

- Odbiorę za chwilę – Sasuke wyjął komórkę z kieszeni. – No to jak?

Hyuuga przygryzł wargę, spojrzał się w niebo, jakby szukając tam jakiejś pomocy, a kiedy po czterech sekundach żaden ratunek nie nadszedł, westchnął raz jeszcze i powiedział:

- Po dwóch dniach?

- Tak, po dwóch dniach.

Po piętnastu sekundach ratunek również się nie pojawił.

- No – mruknął Neji cichutko i zanim Sasuke zdołał to jakoś przetworzyć, wyrwał mu dzwoniący telefon z ręki.

Neji nacisnął przycisk i odebrał, jednakże to, co usłyszał od swojego rozmówcy brzmiało mniej więcej jak:

- Sasuke! Co ty do jasnej cholery zrobiłeś z naszą chatą? To wszystko jest jedną wielką popaloną ruiną! Jak tylko cię znajdę to-

Neji profilaktycznie się rozłączył, wolał nie domyślać się, co czeka Sasuke, jeżeli jego brat pojawi się niedaleko i postanowi zrobić wszystko, co następowało po „to", a czego nie usłyszał Neji. Hyuuga odsunął słuchawkę od ucha i oznajmił:

- To był Itachi.

- Och? – zdziwił się Sasuke. W końcu brat nigdy do niego dzwonił, dlatego też była to nowość na miarę wynalezienia telegrafu.

- Zastanawiał się, co z waszym domem. Brzmiał jakby był trochę zdenerwowany.

Sasuke najpierw zbladł, a potem szybko wziął od Nejiego komórkę i wyłączył ją. Po chwili wyjął jeszcze akumulator i dopiero ponownie wsunął do kieszeni.

- Znasz jakieś dobre miejsce, w którym moglibyśmy się schować? – zapytał Uchiha słabym głosem.


End file.
